Fire Fox and The Ice Prince
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: This is an ultirnet world. One Where Loki finds love, something to keep him grounded. Well to a degree. Her name is Kit and she is a fire fox. Remember this is a different world so leave nice comments please. (pics to come)
1. Chapter 1

**[S1 CH.1: Banquet]**

It is a clear spring day on the emerald green lands of Ireland at a castle. Many Fox clans argue back and forth about the humans going missing. While they are worried about this, they meet with people that are a bit odd in dress and powers. These people call themselves "Asgardians." They seem to know what is happening to the human race.

Realizing another race is taking the humans. The two kinds team up to take down the blue aliens and send them packing to the deeps of space.

The two races become allies and to honor the treaty they have annual banquet at Asgard, these odd beings home. As the fourteen main families arrive they are amazed by the splendor of what is in front of them.

"Welcome all! May we be allies until the end of days!" a beautiful blond woman announces with a bell like voice from a throne.

One by one the families give there greetings and say what land they are from. Eventually the Ireland family steps forth.

"Thank you for having us King Odin and Lady Frigga." A curly orange haired bows as his wife curtsies beside him. "I am James Saor. And this is my wife Samantha." He motions to the wavy peach haired woman beside him.

"It is an honor." Samantha curtsies with her yellow eyes glittering with delight at all around her.

"It is our honor to have you here." Odin gives a small head bow.

"And who is this?" Frigga spots the shy peach haired child behind her mother's skirt.

"This is Kit. Our daughter." Samantha gently nudges the orange eyed child in front of her.

"Kit, what do you say?" James stares lovingly at her with his orange eyes.

"T-thank you f-for having us." Kit stammers as she curtsies with violets tied in her pigtail braids.

"You look to be about the age of our youngest." Frigga smiles down at the precious little girl.

"Indeed." Odin nods. "Thor, Loki! Come over here to meet our guests." Odin calls over at two young men.

Two young men come over. The older brother has golden locks with blues with a commanding presences. The black haired younger brother seems to be a bit timid, yet his green eyes seem to pull Kit in.

"Greetings. I am Thor." The blond eight year old bows.

"I… am Loki." The slightly shy six year old bows as well.

"I… am Kit." Kit curtsies to them.

"Why don't you young ones run off and play?" Frigga motions to the magnificent garden nearby.

"Alright." They nod then head off.

Spotting his friends, Thor abandons the two timid kids. They glance at one another from time to time, unsure what to say.

As the party continues dancing begins. Most are couples or soon to be lovers.

Seeing Kit's eyes widen with delight at the music, Loki decides to do something brave. Taking a deep breathe he hops down from his seat and stands in front of her.

"W-would you l-like to d-dance?" Loki flushes as he bows with his hand out stretched.

"Y-yes." Kit turns a small shade of red as she takes his hand.

The two try to copy the dances to the best of their ability. Yet seem to end up stepping on each other's toes. Deciding it was best to make up their own, they begin to enjoy themselves more.

Laughing as they twirl around and make up their little dance, they fail to notice others beginning to watch their new moves. Their parents simply smile at this.

As the day slips into night, the party begins to wind down. Lovers sneak off for… quality time. The foxes begin to leave with their sleepy children.

"Kit? Kit where did you run off too?" James calls as he searches for her.

"Where could she have gone?" Samantha ponders a bit worried about her.

"I know." Frigga smiles as she motions for them to follow her.

They go down long dimly lit halls. Coming to a room, they pear in to see the sweetest scene, to this day cannot be topped. Loki and Kit are snuggled on a large bed with a book of myths in between them.

"We can't move her. Can we?" James whispers with a soft smile.

"I can't see how." Samantha shakes her head slightly, wishing there was a way to capture this moment.

"She can stay for the night. If that is alright with you that is." Frigga whispers glancing at the Saors'.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." James bows gratefully.

Sneaking out, as to not wake them, they turn back to see Kit nuzzle his shoulder as she turns slightly in her sleep. Loki's head rubs against hers' as he readjust in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**[S1 CH.2: A Young Hero]**

Years have passed since the banquet. In that time Kit's powers awaken. She has the ability of fire. This is rare for all foxes yet is unheard of for woman.

Fearing for his daughter's safety, James asks Frigga to train her. Along with magic she is also taught how to fight by the Shield Maidens.

Kit could not understand her parents' fears. Yet she obeys. Enjoying the training and spending time with Loki.

On a cloudless day upon Asgard, the two mischievous friends sneak out of the palace, through a small whole in the wall. Loki holds his hand out for the cloaked girl.

"Ready for adventure?" Loki smiles happily at her.

"Where are you taking me?" Kit laughs as she takes his hand.

"To the forest." Loki points to the thick trees just a few feet away.

As they reach the entrances edge, both hesitate for a moment holding each other's hand. Glancing at one anther their eyes twinkle with adventure and they enter.

They love how the forests different depths effect how light is allowed to stream through the leaves. Exploring further, they find a small crystal clear lake. On this still mirror of water there are steppingstones that lead to a circle of stones in the center of the water.

Kit can't stop herself from running out to the smooth rocks. She begins to dance around as she twirls from step to step. Loki simply watches with wide eyes at her elegance. He holds his breathe as he watches her flitter around.

While she does this, neither notices a figure watching them in the depths of the shadows. The creature growls lowly as it locks on to the young pray. Kit catches a whiff of its scent.

"L-Loki… Loki we need to go." Kit runs over to him but slips on the last stone twisting her ankle.

The beast comes charging at them. The two are frightened. Kit tries to use her fire, but is unable to conger even a spark. As the beast draws closer, Loki hides Kit behind him.

"S-stop." Loki holds out his shaking hand, yet it still draws near. "I said STOP!" he shouts as a wall of fire pops up.

The beast's whiskers are chard and it darts off into the darkness. The two young ones point to one another unsure what just happened.

"H-how did you…?" Kit points to the fire wall then at Loki.

"I… I don't know." Loki shakes with fear.

"We should head back. Aunty Frigga will know what to do." Kit glances at the far off castle.

"R-right." Loki nods.

Noticing her hurt ankle, Loki kneels down for her to hop on. Kit hops on slowly. The walk back is very quiet, as neither knows what to say.

"Kit? How did you hurt your ankle? Why do you two look so tattered?" Frigga stares at the adventurers with wide eyes as Loki sets Kit down on a couch.

"We. Then there was. And fire." They talk quickly at the same time.

"Children. Children. One at a time and slowly." Frigga motions with her hand for them to calm down.

"We went out to the woods for some fun. But a beast appeared and my fire wouldn't come. Then Loki motioned with his hand and a large fire wall appeared." Kit explains as she talks with her hands.

"Really?" Frigga glances at her son with surprise and delight.

"I… I don't know how I…" Loki stares at his hands, clearly scared.

As they sit there it suddenly hits Kit. Loki saved her from being eaten. Her eyes widen at the sight of her hero.

"Y-you saved me. You saved us." Kit stares at her friend and hero.

"I… I guess I did." Loki's eyes widen as he rubs the back of his head, less frightened of this newly found power.

"Thank you." Kit smiles happily at him.

"I… it's not like I want to die either. A-and I didn't know I could do that." Loki flushes slightly as he plays with his hands behind his back.

"We will take her to the healing chamber my queen." Maids curtsy to their queen and offers Kit a hand.

"Very good." Frigga gives a small head bow.

"I will go with her." Loki gives a small bow then helps Kit stand.

Kit smiles at her young hero ones more as they start off. Loki flushes slightly, staring to the side.

'Maybe one day our people will be united in another way.' Frigga smiles at the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**[S1 CH.3: Young Hearts]**

Seasons change from warm summer to a cool winter. The glittering snow covers Ireland in an endless blanket of white. Saor Castle is being decorated for a special day. Kit's birthday.

They begin decorating the halls with ivy and flowers. The main halls chandelier is given new candles for the night's event.

While the servants do that, Kit is fitted for a new dress. She tries to stay still as the last changes are made to her light purple dress.

"You are going to be so pretty tonight lady Kit." A few maids finish adding white trim.

'I hope Loki likes it.' Kit twirls in front of the long mirrors.

"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for coming!" James bows at the top of the ballroom stares. "Now allow me to introduce the star of the night, my beautiful little girl, Kit!" he motions to the door way.

Kit walks to the balcony a bit timidly. Everyone claps as her father and she descend the steps.

"Who new she could look like that?" Thor mutters as he claps. "Did you, L-Loki? Loki, you there?" He waves his hand in front of his frozen younger brother.

"What are you doing?" Loki shoves Thor's hand away as he snaps back to reality.

"Are you? Are you smitten with Kit?" Thor chuckles with a devilish smile.

"Wha-? Don't be ridiculous. We are simply friends." Loki flushes slightly as he stares off to the side.

"Sure you are." Thor snickers as he heads off.

Loki glances over at his brother with his gang. Then he looks over at Kit greeting certain guests. Many young fox boys' gaggle around her. This causes Loki to feel a small pring in his heart.

"Excuse us. But are you one of the Asgardian princes?" young fox girls surround him with star struck eyes.

"Y-yes." Loki stammers, not used to receiving attention from girls.

"I know it! Is it true you have powers? What can you do? Can you show us?" the girls circle grows tighter as their eyes sparkle with delight.

"Um… I… that is…" Loki stammers with a bright red face.

'Loki seems to be having fun.' Kit pouts slightly as she spots the trapped prince.

As the party continues, there is dancing and laughter. The two friends spot one another from time to time, yet are unable to come close to one another.

Eventually it is time for presents. Kit is given many dresses and shoes. There are also some of the latest perfumes. Even a few books are in the pile. Most of the books are of magic and one about magic creatures from Frigga.

As she opens a small box, she finds a necklace with a jade stone at the top and an amethyst stone at the end. The yarn chain is wrapped around eleven irises. Looking up she sees a slightly flushed Loki playing with his hands.

"I think I would like to wear this now." Kit takes the necklace in her hand and walks over to Loki. "Will you tie it for me?" She hands it to him happily.

"Sure." Loki nods as he ties it around her neck.

"Would you be my last dance?" Kit flushes slightly as she smiles shyly at Loki.

"It would be my honor." Loki holds out his hand for hers.

For the last dance, Loki decides the music could use a tweak. Snapping his fingers the instruments begin to play on their own. Kit simply laughs as they twirl around on the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**[S1 CH.4: Coming of Age]**

Years pass bye in the blink of an eye. Much happens in these years as well. Loki gives birth to a eight legged horse named Sleipnir. He also is placed in a political marriage. This gives him three other children.

The woman raises the kids and Loki loves them, yet the marriage seem to be strictly formal. Loki has a wondering eye for anything that catches his fancy. However his wandering hands never go near Kit.

Kit has also become quite a flirt in this time frame. Yet she does it to bury the love she has for the play boy prince. The girl waits to "Come of age." Half praying that Loki isn't her chosen one. But another part of her wish for them to finally embrace.

On a clear summer night, Kit runs through the forest. Feeling the moist grass under foot, she feels something is off yet can't place a finger on it. Coming to a river she goes to take a drink. Freezing she sees what is different. She is a fox! A full formed fox. Going to touch the reflection she awakens in her bed.

"A dream?" Kit sighs as she places her hand over her eyes.

'Am I getting a fever?' Kit touches her warm forehead. 'No. I should be fine.' She shakes her head and sluggishly gets dressed.

"Are you alright Kit?" Frigga glances at the dizzy girl.

"I'm alright. I just caught a small chill." Kit rubs her sore throat.

"If you are sure." Frigga eyes her with worry.

Kit nods with a small forced smile. Although it is plain to see she is unwell. Loki watches her with worry as well. The two still trained together and see one another as friends, nevertheless things have been odd between them for a number of years.

"My queen. You are needed in the west wing." A maid huffs pointing down the hall.

"I am coming." Frigga bows her head to the two of them then heads off.

"W-we should go over some-" Kit lifts her shaking arms only to collapse on her knees.

"Kit!" Loki runs over to her, forgetting about his magic for a moment.

'C-can't breathe. My body's on fire.' Kit huffs as she clings to her chest.

"You're burning up. We need to get you to a healing chamber." Loki places his hand on her forehead. "Can you stand?" he glances down at her with worry.

Kit simply shakes her head. Loki, fearing porting unwise with his mind muddled, picks Kit up princess style and beings heading to the healing chamber. Kit can feel his hands trembling slightly under her.

'Loki, my hero once more.' Kit huffs with her eyes blurring, then catches a whiff of something sweet. 'W-what is that? I want some.' She reaches up.

"Kit wh-" Loki glances down, but is silenced by her lips on his.

Surprised, Loki is frozen for a moment. Then kisses her back. Kit wraps her arms around his neck and his hands hold her more firmly.

Eventually Kit is placed down and they are against a hall wall. Lost in the embrace Loki doesn't notice, at least right away, that he is losing strength.

Loki tries to break free, with no luck. As he is ready to pass out, Thor rips Kit off him. Released from him Kit passes out as she transforms into a two tailed fox in Thor's large arms.

"Br-brother." Loki falls over.

"Hold on brother." Thor motions for one of the men to carry Kit as he picks up Loki.

Loki awakens in his room hours later. Still weak, he moves only his head slightly to see Thor by the book case, clearly trying to keep busy.

"How long have I been out?" Loki glances at Thor.

"A few hours. How are you feeling?" Thor walks over to the bed.

"Dizzy." Loki touches his still fuggy head. "What happened?" He glances over at his brother.

"You don't remember?" Thor seems puzzled by this.

"I remember Kit and then-" Loki ponders then remembers everything. "Kit!" He tries to sit up, falling back down immediately.

"Lay still brother." Thor helps him lay back down.

"What happened to Kit? Where is she?" Loki takes a hold of his brother's arm with concern in his eyes.

"She awakened in the healing room to find she is a two tailed fox. After seeing herself and her father seeing the form, she ran toward the woods and hasn't been seen in hours." Thor remembers.

"What? We need to find her." Loki forces himself up.

"You are too weak brother. Lay still." Thor tries to keep him in bed.

"I'm sorry Thor." Loki ports out of the room.

Finding himself at the edge of the woods they used to play in, he leans against a tree to get his bearings. Glancing in, he can clearly remember their first time entering the thick forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**[S1 CH.5: A Place to Call Home PT.1]**

"Kit. Kit are you here?" Loki calls at the lake. "Please Kit. I know you're here somewhere." He huffs.

With no response he sits by the lakes edge to catch his breath. Tossing a rock in, he sees the reflection of a two tailed peach furred fox in a tree.

Loki quickly stands then begins to climb the tree. Kit backs up to the trunk as he reaches for her. She claws at him, but Loki isn't deterred. He picks her up and holds her close as he jumps down.

'L-let me go! Let me go!' Kit bites his hand with all her might.

Loki flinches slightly with pain, but refuses to release her. "Are you worried about that prophecy?" Loki whispers as he holds her small furry body close.

'Please. Please just release me.' Kit paws his face, never with claws though.

"Oh Kit, you are still you. That will never change." Loki stares at her lovingly as he gently strokes her fur.

Kit changes back to her human form. "I… I'm scared. I'm so scared Loki." She cries clinging to him.

"It will be alright. Everything will be okay." Loki pets her head as he holds her shaking body close.

"How? I can't go home. And Odin won't let me stay." Kit shakes as she stares into her loves eyes.

"He will. Because he'll have no reason to turn you away." Loki wipes away her tears.

"W-what? How?" Kit sniffles.

With that Loki smirks with a plan. He takes a firm grip of her hand and ports them into the palace garden. Tending to the flowers is Frigga.

"Loki? Kit? What is going on?" Frigga seems surprised to see them.

"We would like you to marry us." Loki smiles proudly as he holds Kit's hand tightly.

"What?" Both woman say surprised.

"It is the only way to protect her from the fox clans. Please mother." Loki glances at him mother with deprivation and a twinkle of something else there.

"A-are you serious?" Kit flushes paniced.

Loki gently caresses her cheek then pecks her lips. "I have never been more serious about anything. If you need I will swear my soul to you right here and now." He whispers lovingly with their foreheads against one another.

'Loki.' Kit wraps her arms around his neck once more with tears, mixed between happiness and fear, dripping down again.

Frigga is surprised to see Loki so serious and clearly in love. Though she always had a feeling they would end up with one another eventually.

"Well then, we should get you a white gown." Frigga smiles over at them.

"R-really?" Kit rubs her puffy eyes.

"Really." Frigga gently takes Kit's hands with a warm smile.

By the time Kit is dressed and made over, the banquet hall is decorated for a wedding. She's stunned as she sees Frigga standing in the middle of the room with Loki to her right.

"Are you ready?" Thor hands the stunned girl a bouquet of Irises and Baby's Breath.

"Yes." Kit nods as she takes a deep breath.

"Let us gather to witness the union of Loki and Kit and give them our blessing as they are anointed and made law." Frigga smiles at the finally together lovers.

"Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our lives be done." Loki takes a hold of Kit's hands.

Kit fights back her tears as she takes a deep breathe. "Ye cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give ye that which is mine to give. Ye cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve ye in those ways ye require and the honeycomb shall taste sweeter coming from my hands." She smiles happily at him.

"With these vows, these two souls are now bound." Frigga announces. "You may now kiss the bride." She smiles warmly at the two of them.

Loki once more pulls her into a kiss. Kit wraps her arms around his neck as she falls into the long desired embrace. The others cheer for the young lovers.

Not wanting the moment to end, Loki ports them to his bed room. He gently pushes Kit down on the bed. Staring down at her lovingly, he sees the necklace he had given her all those years ago.

"You truly never removed this. Have you?" Loki whispers as he brushes his hands over the gems and her breasts.

"I could never give up my heart." Kit places her hands over his.

"Your heart." Loki repeats in a soft voice, a fond smile on his lips as he leans down and places a kiss to the fox's hand. "Such a small thing could never contain all that is your heart, but perhaps it may do well to represent a fraction of its beauty."

Flushed, Kit kisses his lips tenderly. Pulling just inches away, her fox ears pin down with her tails laying on the bed sides.

"Such a tender color suits you." Loki teases with a hint of mischief. "Though I think that which will replace it will befit you even more so, and be only mine to see." To emphasize his statement, he slides his hand down to gently grip her waist, thumbs circling over her hips as he leans close and kisses her neck.

"L-Loki." Kit huffs as she stares at the teasing and loving young man.

'How sweet that will sound when she screams it in bliss.' Loki thinks as he grazes his teeth along the skin beneath his mouth. He draws his tongue across the same spot, enjoying the faint taste of salt.

"Stop teasing, silver tongue." Kit whispers as she flips him under her. "That isn't nearly enough." She unties the gold ribbons of her dress, allowing the fabric to fall on the silk sheets.

"My, my." Loki says with a laugh. His hands brace her bare sides and pull her closer against him, green eyes alight with amusement and arousal. "Is that a request, or a demand?"

"Both." Kit whispers as she kisses his lips once more.

Stumbling, she removes his jacket and shirt. In this they continue to search and find one another's lips.

Loki kisses her deeply as his chest is made bare, moving his hand along the center of her back. He presses her hips against his own and sucks lightly on her tongue. "As you wish."

Kit drowns in the sweetness of his kisses. Feeding off his energy, a thin, glowing blue light can be seen as their lips part just enough to take a breath.

Loki takes advantage of the pause to turn them so he is once again topping Kit, attacking her neck with kisses and gentle bites, stopping every few seconds to suck a mark onto the soft skin as he moves down her torso. He supports himself with one hand as the other caresses her breast.

Kit moans in delight as her ears pin back with pleasure. Her hands begin to untie his pants. Her eyes show she is desperate with lust.

"Not yet." Loki breathes with a smile, moving to press kisses over her naval. His hand moves lower, caressing her inner thigh. "Ladies first, love." A small laugh escapes him as he catches Kit's confusion through her heated expression. A moment later he is kissing over her hip, moving her leg to rest over his shoulder and further expose her.

"You are stunningly beautiful." Loki says before kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Loki, what are you…?" Kit huffs as her eyes widen with surprises.

'He's going to drive me mad.' Kit twitches with delight as his soft lips slowly move up and down her thigh.

"I'm doing as you asked." Loki replies coyly, letting his warm breath ghost over her skin. His kisses move from her thigh to her womanhood, lips light in their touch, teasingly bringing her focus to where he knows she will become the most sensitive to his touch. "After tonight, you will know my tongue moves in silver more than just to weave words." He says as his hands pin down Kit's hips. He licks slowly between the slit of her labia, glancing up at her with a smirk.

Kit opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. All she can do is grip the sheets as every part of her screams in pleasure with her mind going blank.

"This is only the beginning, my love." Loki warns mischievously as he repeats the slow lick a second time and a third, rubbing the tip of his tongue against her clit for an instant before returning to the slow, languid rhythm. A shiver makes its way down his spine as he tastes the wetness that has begun to flow.

"Please, stop teasing me." Kit huffs with her face flushed with pleasure, clearly not satisfied yet.

"I don't tease." Loki assures with amusement. "At least, not nearly as much as I could. I won't rush this, my dear. Can't have you passing out in shock, now." He brings his tongue against her again, moving closer and sucking gently, bringing more of the sweetness to his mouth.

Loki can't help but to chuckle softly as he observes Kit. The arch in her back, the flick of the tips of her tails, her lips parted in a moan her voice doesn't have the strength to provide all drive him to press forward for both of their sakes. Loki circles his tongue within her slit, probing her entrance gently.

Kit has no words as he prepares her. She understands he's being gentle because it is her, but at the same time she has a strong desire to feed off his kisses as they melt together for the first time. Her ears pin from the pleasure as she pants with sexual desire.

Loki doesn't hesitate even though his touch is gentle, slipping a finger inside with care. This is not the first time he has taken the innocence of a woman, and he knows his skill of it will significantly lessen any pain Kit may experience, but the feeling is new even so. No woman he has shared a bed with, or any other place, has ever been the woman he loves until now.

Loki massages her clit with his tongue, occasionally suckling it softly as he thrusts his finger in an increasing rhythm. He lets out a quiet sigh as he listens to the sounds coming from Kit.

Kit's tails flick about as she clings to the sheets. There is not much she can do, let allow know how to.

The lack of experience doesn't bother him. Instead, it serves as a reminder that he will be the only one to ever see or hear Kit this way; that to her, he is special to be trusted with her body. While for many this would lead away from possessiveness, for Loki it made him more so, leading him to mark Kit's skin with light scratches along her hips and thighs as his mouth and fingers tended to her womanhood.

After easing in two more fingers, Loki kissed over the scratch marks. "What happened to that pretty voice of yours, love?"

"Y-you know what." Kit glances at him with hazed eyes. Her tails twitch with delight at every kiss. Kit's body also trembles at each movement of his hands.

"Do I, now?" Loki asks teasingly as he sucks another mark onto her naval, twisting his fingers slowly. "And what might that be, pray tell?"

As much as her lips tremble, she can't help letting out moans. While she is embraced she can't deny loving his teasing and the feeling of his warm lips on her skin. During this, only one thought swirls in her head: 'This man is mine and mine alone. At last.'

"Much better." Loki praises with a smile.

Each movement he makes is slow and intentional as Loki works to fill his lover's body with pleasure. He presses the flat of his tongue against her clit and draws it up, pressing his fingers in deeper and rubbing just beneath it with his thumb.

Loki pulls his fingers free of the wet heat, letting Kit's leg free from his shoulder as he moves over her again to press his lips to hers before delving his tongue past them. Ignoring the pain from the tightness of the leather tied around his own waist, his hands hold hers with a firm grip.

With Loki's lips once again touching Kit's, she feeds slightly as she wraps her hands around his neck. She decides to get a small bit of revenge by kissing down his neck, enjoying the slight taste of salt as she leaves her mark on him.

"I had begun to wonder where that fire had wandered off to." Loki says with a small gasp. One hand moves into Kit's hair, his fingertips brushing against the back of her neck as he braces her in possessive encouragement.

'Loki's scent. I'm going to drown in it.' Kit takes in his aroma as she goes up and down his neck.

"My, my. Quite fond of that, are we?" Loki teases, breaths audible and noticeably faster. He releases her hip and trails his fingers up her side and down her arm before taking her hand from the silk of the bedding and bringing it to his lips, kissing over her palm.

Kit glances down at their hands to see it is the one she bit. "Does it still hurt?" Her ears pin down with worry.

"No." Loki assures her with a kiss. "Even without use of a healing stone, it is not so severe a wound to worry over. And, truthfully." He smiles down at her, one corner of his mouth upturned playfully. "It can be said that I'm somewhat of a masochist, anyway."

"I'm glad." Kit lets the last comment flow over her as she kisses his hand. "I'm glad you're my croí." She smiles tenderly at him, becoming lost in his green eyes once more.

"As am I." Loki replies, letting his forehead rest against Kit's lightly.

It is only a moment before he cannot resist kissing her again, passion and affection evident in every instant, every minute movement. Loki presses his hips down against hers as his body calls for relief, forcing him to pull back from the kiss with a moan.

Kit feeds off the kiss. Seeing the lust within his eyes, and feeling overheated herself, she beings to untie his pants once more as they continue to grind against one another.

Loki sighs as her hands work to free him, taking a new kind of satisfaction and pleasure from the way her body moved with his; the way she arched up against him in clear and open heat. He can't immediately name it, and doesn't spend more than a moment on the thought. Kit is far more interesting.

He moves his hand to the front of her chest, cupping her breast against his palm and rubbing his fingers over the now hard nipples. As he feels her arch into his touch, he leaves more marks on her neck and kisses her jaw.

"Loki." Kit whispers lustfully in his ear.

Unable to take the heat between them anymore, Loki slowly lays her down. "Try to bear with me." He mutters as he begins to enter her.

Surprised and in slight pain, Kit grips his back tightly. Loki flinches from the claw marks as he continues to move forward.

Once he is fully entered he begins to slowly move. The two of them search for each other's lips as they begin to move quicker. Kit's mind goes blank with every movement. Unsure which she is drowning more in; his sent or the pleasure of every movement.

 **(Co-wrote with friend)**


	6. Chapter 6

**[S1 CH.6: A Place to Call Home PT.2]**

A week passes with the newlyweds never leaving the room. If they feel a bit hungry Loki would just conger food for them.

On a clear morning, sunlight streams into the room. Loki plays with her hair as she sleeps snuggled into his chest. He has to keep from laughing as her ears twitch.

"Loki?" Kit glances up at him sleepily.

"Morning." Loki kisses her forehead.

"Morning." Kit stretches a bit on the large bed. "I'm hungry." She mutters as she glances at the ceiling.

"Oh really?" Loki moves to be over her, ready for a new round. "You mean food." He sits up next to her with a sigh as he sees she's about to laugh.

"Yes." Kit giggles. "We've been locked away for a week. I need something more than strawberries and oysters." She sits up, holding sheets to over her slightly.

"Alright then." Loki snaps his fingers to conger a dress for her.

Dressing she hides away her ears and tails, still a bit self-conscious about them. Loki can't understand it since he finds all her forms dazzlingly breathe taking. As she finishes tying the silk ribbon around her waist, Loki sneaks up behind her to kiss her neck.

"Haven't you left enough marks on me?" Kit laughs as she turns her head to him.

"There is no such thing Croi." Loki hugs her close as his head lays on her shoulder.

"Well, well. Look what finally emerged." Fandral laughs as the young lovers walk in holding hands.

"Thought you two would still be ravaging one another." Volstagg chuckles as he gulps down a boar leg.

"A woman isn't to be devoured like boar." Loki pulls out a chair for a flushed Kit.

"You say that. But she seems to have quite a few marks on her." Thor sips his drink as he peeks over to her.

Kit flushes a deeper red as she nibbles some eggs. Loki has a mix of defense and pride on his face.

"That's enough." Sif speaks up. "Can't you see the poor think is embarrassed?" She glances over at a beet red Kit.

"Thank you Sif." Kit smiles softly at her old friend.

"What are your plans for the day? Eating then what? Back to the room?" Thor teases as he tosses a grape up eats it as it falls back down.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go on a picnic to our spot for a while. Then see where the day takes us." Loki sips some wine.

"That does sound amazing. But before that we really should go see Odin." Kit glances over at her love.

Everyone seems stunned by her response. Thor nearly chokes on a grape, while the others stop with their mugs in hand.

"Why would you need to see him?" Sif seems puzzled and worried about something.

"We did marry without his blessing." Kit responds. "I would like to give my apology and ask for his blessing." She gently places her hand on Loki's with love and gratefulness reflected in her eyes.

"Alright. Once we're done eating we'll go see him." Loki caves as he kisses the back of her hand.

The others seem to be bothered by something but keep it to themselves. Kit feels something is off but can't put her finger on it. Loki seems to have a theory he's not willing to share at the time.

The two head for the throne room where they meet a scowling Odin. They bow, holding hands, in front of him as they wait for his judgement. Every time the old king moves or sighs they flinch slightly.

"Oh stop tormenting them Odin." Frigga speaks up. "Simply give them your dissection."

"Very well." Odin sighs as he glances over at his loving wife. "You…" He nods his head with a gentler tone to him.

"I am sorry to interrupt my king." A guard bows. "But the fox elders and lord Soar are here again." He glances back at the hallway.

"Go you two. We will talk later." Frigga motions for them to leave.

Loki rushes over to the wall then covers them with his cloak. He holds Kit close as the others enter the throne room.

"So they've returned." An old man sniffs the air. "You DO plan on handing the girl over now. Correct?" He stares intimidatingly at the royal heads.

Kit shakes with fear at this thought. Loki simply holds her tighter, clearly having no intention of handing her over.

"I cannot." Odin shakes his head.

"Why not?" Some of the others growl.

"She has chosen Loki as her Croi and they were apparently married in the week they were gone." Odin responds, clearly not effected by them.

"Married?" James eyes widen with surprise and a flicker of relief in them.

"This means nothing without your or Frigga's consent!" They bark, clearly irritated.

"I did give them my blessing." Frigga bows her head to the scowling men.

"I did as well minutes ago." Odin glances over at the corner where they hide.

The young lovers breathe a small sigh of relief at this. The elders, angered, leave in a large orange flame. But before going they inform them that if Kit steps on Earth she WILL be hunted. James stays behind a bit longer, something clearly on his mind.

"If I may." James bows to them. "Please inform Kit I am sorry I could not protect her." He grips a small fist with a deep sadness in his eyes.

'Dad.' Kit stares at him sadly.

"She will be informed." Frigga nods to him. "And please do not worry. She will be safe and loved here." She smiles tenderly at him.

"Thank you." James smiles sadly as he vanishes in a flame.

Loki uncovers them. In moments Kit breaks down in his arms. Now it was sealed, she could NEVER return to her birthplace. She may NEVER see her parents again nor smell the fields of her youth AGAIN. Loki simply held her, unsure if there is anything else to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**[S2 CH.1: Unseen Truth]**

Centuries pass with Kit honoring the deal made. She has not gone to Midgard, Earth, in all these years. Though Loki does from time to time. As ages goes by he had taken to bringing her back snow globes from his travels.

In these eons they have also realized something quiet sad. Kit may not be able to bare children. In all this time they have had no signs of having a little one. Kit is too scared to learn the truth one way or the other, so they are kept in this state of fug.

Loki reassures her that it doesn't matter. Days where it appears to be a particular burden on her they go on quests with Thor and his fellow worriers.

After so many lifetimes have passed, it is finally the day Thor will be named king. Loki fidgets with his collar in the mirror, meanwhile Kit tries to keep from laughing, her ears twitching with delight as her tails sway slightly.

"Here, let me." Kit laughs slightly as she straightens his collar, no longer fearing her true form.

"Why not just take it off?" Loki places his hands on hers with seductive eyes.

"We aren't missing your brother's big day." Kit finishes her task. "Even if he is an oaf." One of her tails brushes under his chin.

Loki rubs under his chin with a smirk. Later on they stand together in the great hall awaiting Thor's grand entrance.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born, so long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir - forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal. It is a weapon to destroy or a tool to build; 'tis a fit companion for a king." Odin begins his speech. "I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King, that duty remains the same. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms: the sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor; these are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

'Something doesn't smell right.' Kit catches the faint sent of something cold in the air.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin stares down at his oldest son.

"I swear." Thor smiles at his father and glances at the crowd.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin ignores this as he continues his speech.

"I swear." Thor raises his hammer high.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?" Odin continues.

"I swear!" Thor shouts as he lifts the hammer turning to raise the crowd to cheer.

"Then on this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you-" Odin begins. "Frost Giants…" He announces as one of his ravens shows him a vision in the volt.

Odin and his sons raise to the volt. The other's clear the banquet hall. Just in case.

Returning to the grand hall with the worries three and Sif, they find Thor throwing a tantrum and Loki trying to cool his head. Kit stands back with the other's as he talks with his older brother.

"No. No Thor. It's madness." Loki shakes his head as he stands.

"Madness? What's madness?" Volstagg pours some ale.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor announces as he goes over to his friends.

"Loki's right. That's madness." Kit nibbles on some grapes.

"My friends we've been on fiercer missions then this." Thor charms. "This will merely be a mission to regain respect and honor." He motions to the Bifrost.

"We're in." The others cheer.

"I'm going as well." Kit snaps her fingers to change her outfit.

"No." Loki snaps as he stands quickly. "You are staying here." He motions to the ground.

"But I-" Kit glances over at the others.

"Are a fire fox and would not do well in the cold." Loki rubs her arms gently. "Please just wait here for me. Okay Croi?" He smiles softly at her.

Kit reluctantly nods. She watches them as they head off to the Bifrost. Kit waits for their return but becomes anxious after a while. Heading to the barn, she talks with Sleipnir. That is until Odin comes saying he will be going to Jotunheim.

Kit waits for Loki in the great hall. When they arrive Kit hugs him, grateful he's alright. Yet there is a twinkle of something else in his eyes. Something new and dark. Loki shouts at the others telling them they are better off with Thor being cast out to Midgard. Loki ports off afterwards with Kit right behind him.

"Loki. Loki look at me." Kit turns him around in their room. "What's going on? Talk to me." She stares at him, her ears pinned down with worry.

"You want to know?" Loki tosses her hands off his arms. "I am an ICE GIANT!" He points to himself angrily. "That… MAN lied to me all my life. He lied! And I intend to make him pay." He stares at the door with his eyes burning with fury.

Kit closes her eyes then looks over at Loki to surround him with blue fire. The flames in circle him, yet never feels warm. "These feed off anger. This is all you right now my croi." She stares at him with love and sadness. "Take a deep breath and think." She septs closer to the flames.

"I don't need to think. I just need that man's throat in my hands." Loki snarls.

"Please don't talk that way my son." Frigga walks in. "We lied yes. But we did it to protect you." She walks closer to the flames.

"From what?! From the fact I'm the thing told in nightmares?! What every Asgardian child fears?!" Loki shouts through the crackling blue waves.

"We wanted you to feel normal." Frigga comes even closer to the magic flames.

"Why? Why would you lie all these years?" Loki tightens a small fist, but the flames shrink slightly.

"Because you are one of my sons' whom I love with all my heart." Frigga holds her hands over her chest.

"And you? Shouldn't you be shocked? Married to an Ice Giant, isn't what you signed up for." Loki turns to Kit with sad eyes.

"I've always known you are different Loki." Kit steps closer to him. "Besides you are still you. And that will never change my croi." She touches the dissolving flames.

Loki breaks down in her arms. Frigga hugs him as well, holding him as close as possible.

 **(Co-wrote with friend)**


	8. Chapter 8

**[S2 CH.2: Worthy]**

The Frost Giants threaten war on Asgard. The worriers three and Sif prepare just in case they find another way through.

Loki and Kit are in Odin's room with Frigga. They watch over him in the Odin Sleep. Loki watches his father, unsure how to feel about everything he learned and going on.

"I will never get used to seeing him like this." Loki rubs his eyes as he sits by Odin's bedside.

"How long will the sleep last?" Kit glances down at her one eyed father-in-law.

"We have no way of knowing." Frigga holds her husband's hand.

"My queen, the people need to hear from you." A guard bows as he walks in.

"I will be there soon." Frigga glances over at him.

"I should go to Midgard and retrieve Thor." Loki stands slowly with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I'll go with you." Kit takes a hold of his hand.

"Be safe you two." Frigga nods giving them a small smile.

Hand in hand they head for another way to Earth. At a secret doorway Loki freezes for a moment trembling slightly. Kit tightens her grip on his hand then smiles softly at him.

The two land in Santigua Mexico hills. Staring down at the large tent, they turn to the quant little town seemingly flickering in and out of reality like a maroush.

"Ready to go?" Kit glances over at a slightly panicked Loki.

"As I'll ever be." Loki sighs as he changes their clothes with a snap of his fingers and they port into town.

Walking throw the small empty streets, they quickly spot Thor in a diner. Thor seeing them runs out. Seeing Loki's face, Thor knowns he had been tricked before. Thor pushes him down and starts punching him.

"Thor! Thor stop!" Kit pulls him off.

"You lied!" Thor points angrily at Loki. "You said father was dead! That mother-!" His voice squeaks slightly as he fights back tears.

"If you'll allow me to explain, brother." Loki wipes the blood off his lip as he stands.

"You are NOT my brother!" Thor shakes his head angrily as he walks off.

With that shock, Loki ports off. Kit, pissed off, surrounds Thor in a blue fire.

"What are you doing?!" A feisty brown haired woman runs toward the flames.

"Jane stay back!" An older man holds her back.

"Let me go! Let me go, Eric!" Jane squirms in his arms. "The fire-" She shouts staring at him worriedly.

"It won't hurt him." Kit turns to her. "Well not physically." She snarls as Thor has widened eyes glancing at the high risen flames.

'This… is me?' Thor stares at the flickering sparks.

"You see your hate. And are so blind that you can't see the harm your words do. What your actions can do." Kit fumes as her ears and tails slowly appear.

Thor lower his head in shame as the flames die. He falls to his knees and Kit walks over to him. She kneels down then begins filling him in on what happened. His eyes widen then searches for Loki.

Kit goes with the others to their facility slash living area. They stay down in the living area as the brothers' talk on the roof.

"So~ are you from the same place?" A wavy dark brown haired woman snacks on fries.

"Darcy." Jane punches her arm lightly. "Are you?" She glances over at Kit, staring at all the technology.

"Sort of." Kit glances at the computer with curiosity.

"I can show you how these work." Jane moves over to the computer.

Jane shows her how some of the technology works. Darcy shows her a fashion magazine and sees Kit's eyes widen with surprise and slight delight. The two woman decide to take Kit shopping at the small retail store.

"Where did everyone go?" Thor glances around as they come back down stairs.

"Their having a fashion show in Darcy's room." Eric points down the hall.

"Fashion show? I do not understand." Thor is confused.

"It means don't go near, brother." Loki sighs as he sits down reading the Norse Mythology book, curious on the humans' view of them.

The three of them stay on Earth for a few weeks, trying to figure out how Thor can prove himself. As they are eating breakfast four old friends appear at the house.

"My friends!" Thor lets them in excitedly. "What are you doing here?" He smiles happily at them.

"We came to get you." Volstagg cheers then turns a bit sour as he spots Loki and Kit.

"What are they doing here?" Hogun points to them with icy eyes.

"They came to explain what happened and try to help me." Thor smiles softly at his younger brother.

"That is not the only reason why we are here." Sif glances over at the others.

"What's the matter Sif?" Kit notices her concern and guard up.

"Frost Giants." Sif grips her sword.

"We lost the Bifröst." Fandral hangs his head in shame.

"What?!" The brothers shout.

"What about Asgard its self? What about mother?" Loki stares worried.

"Fine. They're fine. The guards and sorcerers are keeping up the defense." Sif assures them.

"We also took their attention." Hogun glances out to the desert. "They are coming to kill you Thor." He watches for movement.

Thor glances at his newly found friends then at his long standing companions. They begin to evacuate the small town as the Bifröst opens nearby.

"Jane, take the others and leave." Thor motions to a running truck.

"What about you?" Jane stares at him with loving eyes.

"You will fight with us!" Volstagg cheers with his ax held high.

"My friends, I am merely a man." Thor shakes his head sadly. "I will only get in your way. But I can get these people out of here." He glances at the panicking strugglers.

"I'm staying as well then." Jane takes a hold of his hand.

Kit has mixed feelings about this. Happy for Thor yet feels for the silently hurting Sif.

"They're coming." Kit sniffs the cooling air.

As the Frost Giants enter the town a battle begins between all of them. Kit uses her true flames on a few of them with Loki by her side. The worriers and Sif use their weapons against them as they avoid being touched by them.

The cold creatures begin targeting civilians. When an ice arrow is aimed at Jane, Thor jumps in the way of it. He took a direct hit in the middle of his chest.

"THOR!" Jane screams.

The others stop for a moment to see the brave worrier dying. In raged Loki and Kit's fires grow larger as they attack the Frost Giants. The others slash at them wildly and in pain.

Looking up they see Mjunin come flying for Thor. He catches it and is revived completely as he begins to attack as well. The underlings are defeated quickly.

With the danger gone, Jane runs over to hug Thor. The others sigh with relief at this. Then a short semi-bold man shows up with a team in black. Thor calls him Coulson and informs him that Jane is to be given back her things for them to be allies. Which the tied man quickly agrees to.

After that they walk out to the desert calling for Heimdall to open the Bifröst. It takes a few tries but they are sucked up into the sky by a giant rainbow warm whole.

"You are mine!" Laufey changes his hand into an ice blade to kill Frigga.

"No!" Thor throws his harm to shatter the ice.

"So, the sons' and daughter return." Laufey grins evilly as his hand repairs itself.

"You will NEVER hurt anyone here. Not while we live." Loki points his staff to him with anger clear in his eyes.

Laufey calls in his men as he heads for Odin's chamber. With the others busy, Kit transports to protect her father-in-law. She holds Laufey back with her fire for a while. But he throws an ice blast that knocks her out.

"Fire and ice." Laufey picks her up by the neck causing his ice to slowly creep around her. "How ridiculous." He turns his hand into a dagger once more.

Loki throws a blast that knocks Laufey away from her. "NEVER touch my family." He glares down at the king as he shoots another blast to kill him.

Staring satisfied at the chunks of ice he turns his attention to his wife. Running over to Kit, he feels her skin growing colder. He quickly transports her to a healing chamber and watches as her vitals slowly change.

"She'll be fine brother." Thor places his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Kit has always been a fighter." He glances in on his sister-in-law.

"I know. I know." Loki places his hand on Thor's with the other on the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

**[S2 CH.3: Tears]**

Months have passed by since the Frost Giants attack. Peace has been restored on Asgard with Frigga acting as the leader of their people while the others bring peace back to the realms.

Late at night Loki twitches in his sleep. Awakening from a nightmare he's dripping in sweat.

"You alright?" Kit sleepily rubs her eyes.

"Kit…" Loki hugs her tightly.

"Loki? Is something wrong?" Kit hugs him back as she feels his body shake slightly.

Kit rubs his back confused by this behavior. Loki falls quiet as pulls her gently to lay on his chest.

"Just stay like this Kit." Loki holds her close.

Kit stays there, not sure what's gotten into him but unsure how else to help. Laying on his cool chest, she glances up at him staring at the ceiling with a distant expression. She pecks his lips before hugging him tighter. Loki holds her close with his arms as he nuzzles her soft hair.

'Please be okay.' Kit dozes of on his chest.

'I will never let anyone hurt you again, Croi.' Loki keeps her close as he drifts off once more.

As days go by the nightmares become less frequent. But there is a new storm on the horizon.

On a clear summer day, Loki and Kit are cutely feeding one another lunch. Thor and the others fight to not tease them.

"Don't you two ever get tired of your actions?" Thor sips his ale.

The lovers glance at one another for a moment. "No." They shake their heads with smirks.

As they begin stepping up their playful flirting Kit stops as she catches a sent. She whips around to see her father, looking not much different from the last time she saw him. She stands abruptly startling Loki as he turns to see the cause.

James simply nods to her. He then is lead to the queen by a guard.

"What could he be doing here?" Fandral glances after him.

"Well there is a way to learn." Loki glances at the servants pouring drinks.

Meanwhile in the throne room. James speaks to Frigga about what the Foxes are plotting.

"Why would they declare war on the humans? We have a truce." Frigga is trying to hide her panic.

"That truce was broken when Kit stepped foot on Earth." James explains, his ears pinned down about his daughter. "It was hard to not attack them after THAT. But we held back due to our bargain." He remembers something truly horrible.

"At least you have calmed down." Frigga sighs with relief at her old friend.

"Calmed?" James huffs. "If I EVER find one of those Hydra men I will KILL them. I will make them suffer as the others did. Especially my wife!" He declares with electricity swirling around him.

Behind them they hear a tray and glasses shatter. Turning around they see an in shock Kit. James moves to talk with her but she ports away. Loki goes after her.

Loki searches around their spot. With no response he sits under a tree by the water. As he ponders where she would go a two tailed peach fox walks on to his lap with pinned down ears.

"Oh Kit, I am so sorry for your loose." Loki pets her head gently.

Kit turns to her true form in order to be held by him. Her tears continue to fall as he hugs her close, unable to do anything else at this time.

Passed out from crying, Loki ports them back to their room and places her in bed. Still asleep she grabs her husband's hand.

"Don't go." Kit mutters in her sleep with a few tears threatening to fall.

"I will never leave you Kit. Not ever." Loki whispers as he pecks her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**[S2 CH.4: Avengers PT.1]**

After discussing what action to take, it is decided a small team will be sent to Earth. They are to help try to defuse the situation if possible. But if not, they can protect Midgard. The once chosen are; Thor, Loki, and Kit.

Not wanting to alert the Foxes of their approach, they use one of the secret ways to Midgard. They land just as man in an iron suit is trying to fight a few of them. Kit recognizes one of the young man as one of her playmates.

Seeing he is about to use his power on the cocky man, she uses her fire to surround him. While the others try to help with the mess, the young man fiercely turns to see her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the DEMON." The brown haired fox grumbles.

"Stop this Trent!" Kit shouts as she approaches him. "This isn't right. You know that, don't you? Please. Please don't make me fight a friend." Her ears pin down.

"Friend huh?" Trent stares down at the ground for a moment.

"We are friends. Aren't we?" Kit stares at him with pleading eyes.

"We were." Trent mumbles as he makes a fist. "But not anymore!" He congers a wind storm that knocks her flames and her back.

Getting her second wind she turns into a fox and runs for his leg. As she bites him, he turns as well then knocks her off. They begin to fight one another as foxes would. Nipping and scratching at one another.

Finally Kit pins him down. They both turn back to their half forms at this point.

"Stop fighting Trent. I win this round." Kit holds him down as men in black suits appear with glowing cuffs.

"You're coming with us." They cuff him and bring him to a large ship.

"You truly are a demon of destruction." Trent scuffs with icy eyes as he's taken away.

Kit is stuck for a moment with wide eyes. She rubs her arms as if she had caught a chill. Loki wraps his coat around.

"Let's get going Croi." Loki whispers lovingly as he takes a hold of her hand.

"Right." Kit nods as she tightens her grip around his hand.

Once on the Quin Jet, they are introduced to everyone. The cocky man in Iron is Tony (Iron Man). There is also a fiery red head woman called Natallia (Black Widow). Then the boy scout looking man is named Steve (Captain America). Then the final man is a scientist named Bruce (Hulk).

The one to intrude them all is a one eyed black man named Fury. Kit doesn't like the feel of the man. He gives off a commanding presence yet he can also be hard to detect. Such dishonesty from body language causes her to feel guarded around him.

"Ask questions and play nice children." Fury glances at them then walks off.

"I'm guessing you will have questions about my people." Kit, hiding her ears and tails once more, glances at all of them sitting at the round table.

"Yes, but first we need to know WHY they seem to have a grudge against you." Natallia stares accusingly at Kit.

Loki grabs a hold of his staff ready to attack. Thor is able to block him but just barely.

"My people and I have… issues." Kit ponders on what to say.

"That is evident. But why?" Natallia stands elegantly yet intimidatingly. "Why did he call you a 'demon?' And why didn't you go all out?" She circles around the table, stopping just in front of Kit.

"My people find it a bad sign when a female has fire powers. And we also have a story of a two tails being at the end of the world. I am both." Kit explains with her own intensity. "But here's something SHOULD be asking. WHY did they attack the human race instead of just heading for Asgard?" She stands her guard in front of Natallia.

"What do you mean? Wasn't that just to get your attention?" Steve lifts an eyebrow.

"Hydra." Loki glances over at Steve.

"They kidnapped my people and experiment on them. Barely anyone survived or made it out." Kit stares with fury burning in her eyes. "Yes I was fuel to the fire. But you all. You started the blaze. To them this is a much needed purge."

"Do you believe that too?" Natallia glances over at Kit.

"How dare you! Insulting my wife like that!" Loki grips his staff tightly.

"Loki." Kit ports in front of him, stopping his actions by placing her hands lovingly on his chest. "I'm actually very tired. Can we retire for the night?" She stares up at him lovingly.

"Alright." Loki lovingly pecks her forehead. "You can handle things from here, right brother?" He glances over at Thor.

"Of course." Thor nods.

The two port off in a flicker of light.


	11. Chapter 11

[S2 CH.5: Avengers PT.2]

Early the next morning, Trent meditates in the cell. That is until he catches a whiff of Natallia's sent.

"You are very clever. It took me awhile to catch your scent." Trent smirks as he turns to her.

"I want to know what was done to Barton. And what are your plans for him." Natallia stands near the cell.

"He is under a powerful hypnosis. As long as the woman lives he will remain under her thrall, not unless she releases him." Trent smirks.

"What if I let you out? Would you release him?" Natallia grips her fists slightly.

"You want to make a deal?" Trent laughs. "Let me tell you what my offer is. I will have Barton kill all he holds dear. Saving you for last. Then and only then will he be allowed free and then he will either go insane or kill himself. Personally I'm hoping he kills himself." He taunts.

"You're a monster." Natallia turns her back trying to fight back her tears.

"Oh no, you brought the monster." Trent laughs.

"Banner? That's what you're after." Natallia recovers.

Trent seems shocked as she heads off.

Meanwhile in the science lab, Banner and Tony are going over how to track the Tesseract. Steve argues with Tony then heads off, passing by Kit on the way.

"What's going on?" Kit walks in curiously.

"Nothing much. Just filled him in that following orders isn't the best way to live." Tony works on a computer. "So~ how do you hide the ears and tails?" He eyes her up and down.

"Magic. Not that you're interested in that. Now are you playboy?" Kit ports over to him leaning in close.

"A-and if I WAS interested in something else?" Tony clears his throat.

"You'd be out of luck." Loki appears with his arms around her waist. "Seeing as she is my wife and croí." He kisses her neck making her archers a bit.

"I will never have nor do I want another." Kit lovingly leaning against him.

"So, what was that just now then?" Tony seems confused.

"Fun." The couple smirks with delight.

'Wow she really does suit him.' Banner laughs to himself as he remembers the lures.

"Bored are we?" Fury pops up behind them with tense guarded expression with Widow beside him.

"Just a bit of fun." Kit stares at him, her guard up.

"Really the two will do anything for kicks." Thor chuckles slightly walking in.

"Why are you here?" Kit tenses smelling the worry rising off of both spies.

"Stop what you're doing Stark." Furry glares over at him.

"What is faze two exactly?" Tony looks at his screen ignoring him.

"They're making weapons with the Tesseract." Roger slams an old looking and musky weapon on the nearby table. "Sorry, your machine was going too slow for me." He glances over at Tony and Banner.

"Roger we took everything from the raid. That doesn't mean…" Furry starts.

"I'm sorry. What were you lying?" Tony turns the screen revealing the weapon design.

"You're making weapons?" Loki hisses.

"And with… Hydra weapons?" Kit growls seeing the name remembering it.

Her thoughts drifted to it being used on her people. Or… her mother. Had this been what killed her? Something in the back sparked at that then she fought down her flames once more.

"Why are you making weapons?" Roger glares remembering his time in WW2 and facing these weapons.

"Because of them." Furry points to the off worlders and Fox.

Kit growls lowly at that. Loki looking ready for a fight but Thor held him back.

They then begin to argue back and forth. Everyone had an opinion about what they had learned. The couple fighting back the urge to use their magic.

But then Kit stopped. Something smelled wrong. And was that a plane coming? No more than one.

"Get down!" Kit shouts.

Loki places a barrier up around them. Just in time too. At least for the first hit.

Though she'd deal with that later. Right now she could smell Foxes aboard and others. They needed to be stopped.

All headed off to different parts of the large ship to take care of things. Kit raced for the cell to help Thor.

Smelling blood she feels her heart drop. She knew that scent. It was…

"Coulson!" Kit runs over to him her ears pinned down.

Kit found him in a large, almost empty, circle room. The cage gone and no Thor in sight. But at the moment it was Coulson she was focused on. He had five pointed marks in his chest. They were deep. Deep and fatal. He didn't have long.

"B-be…" The man struggles to get the words out.

"Be? Wha-" Kit looks sadly at him taking his free hand, a large gun of some sort in the other.

Kit hadn't noticed or smelled someone in the room. Trent comes around a corner to attack. But then the gun goes off releasing a plasma blast engulfing the fox throwing him against the wall.

The female looks over at the scorches. Trent had had no time to place up a wind barrier and that hit against the wall… he was gone. Kit felt a twinge of pain at that, for generations they had been friends. This was not how she wanted this to end.

A Vixens howls could be heard in the distance. His mate had been one of the ones on the ship and felt her connection brake.

"That's what it does." Coulson half scuffs then passes out.

Kit whimpers a bit unsure what to do. She felt torn. What her people were doing was wrong but seeing them hurt or hearing howls made her want to protect them.

She decided to hold the dying man's hand praying help would arrive in time. As Fury arrived with others, Kit giving them time to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**[S2 CH.6: Final Fight]**

The unpleasant air swirled around the circular table and unlikely team. Well what was there anyway. They wait as Fury comes to join them.

"These were in his pockets." Fury tosses the bloody Captain America cards in front of them. "Guess he never got you to sign them." He eyes them.

The team stares at them, anger boiling in all. Fury tells them he had always had his mind and faith in the Avengers Project. Then leaves them to proses this.

Kit went to where her people's bodies are. She wanted to understand what to do.

"Croí? What are you doing here?" Loki appears behind her confused.

"What if this is it?" Kit murmurs looking at the black bags in the cool room.

"What do you mean?" Loki seems even more confused and worried hearing the small tremble in her voice.

"What if this when I…" Kit looks at him with shaking eyes and downed ears.

"NO!" Loki stops her taking a hold of her shoulders. "No Kit. You're not a cruse or a demon. You're not this thing they claim. Please believe me croí." He caress her cheek with one hand.

Kit snuggles into his chest. Loki holding her close, kissing the top of her head as he ports them back to their room so she can let this out.

The words were just that words, what made her believe him was his tone and his eyes. The love and worry clear in them. The fact he wished to take this burden off of her.

Soon they and others were getting ready for a fight. They meet in the lab to talk. Tony figuring out where they want this final fight to happen at. New York. At Stark Tower, trying claim it and show their power.

While Tony was in his house talking with the nine council heads, the others tried to get to the Tesseract and fight the Foxes. James and his group port in to help fight off the splinter groups.

Kit seems amazed to see her father there. But he simply instructs their people to take bystanders away or attack those that had once been aliases. Some are hesitant but do as needed. This was wrong. The humans shouldn't be punished for the crimes of those in the past.

The married couple fights side by side. Loki didn't want Kit out of his sight, not with so many Foxes around. He wouldn't let ANYONE touch her.

As Tony comes crashing out of the top window a suit scoops him up. Oh he was going to brag about this later.

But first the fight. The nine heads instruct the groups to attack as a tear in the fabric of space and time is made.

"This is it! Or aliases shall wipe them out! Now attack!" The heads instruct.

"We need to close the breach!" James hollers through to whaling winds and people as creatures come through.

"But how?!" Steve looks about. "It's not like we can short sirket it like a battery." He helps fight.

"Maybe we can." Loki looks at his staff.

"Loki? What are you planning?" Kit looks at him a bit worried.

"To stop this." Loki ports off in an instant.

"Guys we got a new problem! A nook is heading straight for us." Natallia relays on the coms.

"What? How are we supposed to stop that?" Steve has a bit of panic in his tone.

"Kit. Kit can you put up a barrier?" Thor turns to his sister in law.

"No." Kit shakes her head. "Not one of the that size and for that long… it's impossible."

"You and Loki do amazing things all the time. How could you not do this?" Thor looks at the growing dot.

"It's just not possible. Not even if I was at full strength." Kit tries to explain, but Thor just doesn't understand.

"I got this!" Tony flies off before anyone can utter a word.

Meanwhile with Loki, he had made it to the tower. But landed a bit off target with the Tesseracts interference. Racing for it he soon finds himself on the roof with Eric Selvig. But he's not alone. With him is Eric, Trent's father and once close friend of James.

"You will not stop this." An ice wall forming on either side of him and freezing the door for any escape ideas, not that Loki had any.

"I won't let this happen. The world won't end. Not while I and she live." Loki begins to power his staff.

While the others fight they can see a swirl of ice and blue light entangled from the tower. Its look is beautiful and frightening, for this means someone is posing a threat against Loki.

Kit couldn't think on that. She had to believe in him and whatever crazy plan he come up with. Her task right now is to fight for Midgard. To protect her once home world.

Finally Loki strikes down the ice master. He pants with the end of his staff in the foxes chest. The man's eyes wide open. Removing his weapon from the dead opponent Loki closes the man's eyes. He's not really sure why but he felt a bit of respect was owed him and the others. Maybe it was because they were once aliases. Or maybe he realized this could have just as easily of been James.

Whatever the reason it didn't matter. Now. Now this could be stopped.

"I can get at the machine now." Loki readies to stab it.

"Hold on!" Tony calls over the coms.

"What?! We don't really have time Stark." Loki scuffs.

"I got a nook here that needs somewhere else to go. One of those wholes would be perfect." Tony relays.

"But Tony… that's a one way ride." Steve seems to have a bit of surprise and respect in his tone.

"I'll fly out with the few seconds it would be left open on." Tony calls in his cocky way yet there was a small crack as if he had a doubt about it. "Oh before I go. This is for you Kit."

"What?" Kit looks confused that is until every screen showed the same thing.

"Why do this? Why attack us? If this is about Kit…" Tony's voice calls in the background of the video.

"Kit? You think this is about that two tailed brat?" One of the nine heads chuckles.

"No we made sure she and any other multi tails would never see the light of day. Though she got away by the skin of her teeth." Another joins in.

"What do you mean? Is this about that prophesy?" Tony adds curiously.

"There is no prophesy. We made it up to keep ourselves in power." THAT part was put on replay over and over again for all to hear.

The Foxes stopped fighting and turned to their would be leaders. They had tricked them. They had made them persecute their own. And for what? For power?

With the tear closing and creatures pulled back with it or killed by the nook, they could turn their attention to these... these… they didn't know what to call them anymore. But they weren't one of them.

The nine backed up trying to calm them. Yet realize they CAN'T talk their way out of this one. There was going to be only one way to escape. They open Fox Holes, a spell for a desperate port away that would close behind them and cut them from ever coming back. Not that they minded that at the moment.

Loki appears and casts an ice prison spell. Only catching six sadly.

"Oh, no," he said in venomous humor, smiling with obvious malicious intent. His voice was sharp and dangerously low, rage burning through his tone as he growled out the words. "You have a price to pay; a penance, long overdue. Two-hundred and seventy-six years, to be exact. And make no mistake, you will be returned the pain you have caused many times over."

"What will you do prince?" One of the elders huffs at the last part. "Kill us?" he glares.

"Oh no. Death is too good for you." Loki sneers.

With that Loki whispers three words causing the ice to quickly swirl and dance around the men. On their skin tattoo cuffs appear around their wrists.

"What is this?!" They all howl trying to activate their powers only to find they can't.

The Asgardian gave a dry laugh, menacing and sadistic. He walked toward them with slow, pointed steps. "This is the beginning of the end. Your end, specifically." He stopped just in front of the de-facto leader, the fool who had mocked his title, and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Loki grinned.

"Do you see these marks?" He asked playfully, speaking as though he was explaining a game. He tightened his grip. "Well, they're the most visible part of the seidr – that is, the magic – I've just spun into you. For now, they block the passage of energy as you try to force it out beyond your skin."

"There is a way to remove them," Loki assured in mock pity. "All you need to do is renounce your immortality and join humanity. Oh!" He dropped the fox, tapping his lower lip with his finger lightly. "There is one more thing. When you do decide to rid yourself of the marks, the magic within them will release into your bodies and attach itself to each and every core within you, and stop the flow of energy completely."

The now fully human men, disgusted at those words, ran off into the streets. They would not be seen again. At least not by them.

"Thank you croí." Kit smiles at her love, and not one of her fakes but a true smile. Something Loki hadn't seen in ages. Or at least not without prying and serious work.

"They had that coming." Loki stares sharply from where the men had run off.

"Not for that." Kit shook her head. "Well yes that. But also… for never believing or letting me think for long that I'm something to be detested." She holds his cools hands to her warm cheeks her love and ease clear.

Finally. Finally she could relax. At last the fear was drained from her face and replaced with an endless light. This brought Loki immense joy himself. At last she could see herself as he saw her, the bright light and life with in him. After so long she was free from her shackles and prison. Both mental and literal.

As beautiful and vast as Asgard is, it had been a prison. Kit was never truly free there not really. That's why Loki had taken to making magic spheres with bits of the lands he had traveled to. Seeing snow globes he was annoyed his idea was stolen but it was a good one and he started taking those back to Kit with the same promise made on each one.

"Alright… we have a lot to clean up." Hawkeye sighs heavily. "Unless you two want t-" he turns to look at the married pair but they're gone.

Where they had stood is now a note.

-Note:

Going on a couple's world tour. See you in a few years.

Loki-

Thor picking up the note flips it over to see one word making him laugh. The his smile fades as he thinks of the validity of the word. It simply read "Maybe."

 **(Bits written by friend)**


	13. Chapter 13

**[S3 CH.1: Recruit]**

"Alright… we have a lot to clean up." Hawkeye sighs heavily. "Unless you two want t-" he turns to look at the married pair but they're gone.

Where they had stood is now a note.

-Note:

Going on a couple's world tour. See you in a few years.

Loki-

Thor picking up the note flips it over to see one word making him laugh. The his smile fades as he thinks of the validity of the word. It simply read "Maybe."

Leaving the note behind they head off on a much needed and deserved vacation. Remembering to send postcards to family.

Some post cards over the year:

'Can't DeNail we're having a good time.' The photo is of Loki wrapped around Kit's waist, both of them in traditional outfits.

'Scots Nessie.' Kit, ears and tails out, petting the giant water horse.

'Crapes with Croí.' The two in France clinking their glasses in a little café.

'Stopping at the most magical place on EARTH.' The couple in front of the Disney Castle. Kit posing happily with two V symbols with her fingers. Loki does one a bit out of just pleasing her with the Mikey ears on top of his head.

There are a few more scattered about. Going from place to place as they came to mind. Kit always in a new outfit for the region or area.

"So cute." Jane chuckles slightly looking at the photos in her kitchen.

"The puns… really Loki." Thor sighs snuggling his girl from behind.

"It's sweet." Jane flips through them admiringly.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Thor opened it to see Natallia.

"We need to talk." Natallia heads in with a serious expression.

A few days later on in Hawaii, Kit snuggles the silky sheets. Still not ready to wake up despite it being close to the afternoon. Turning to snuggle her love but found an empty cool spot.

"Loki?" Kit sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Finally awake?" Loki smiles happily with a tray of food with him. "Breakfast or Lunch?" he places the diverse plates.

"I want pancakes on the veranda." Kit kisses him lightly.

"Anything for you my love." Loki pecks her lips then heads off to for fill her request as she got dressed.

Dressing in a green tank top and black high rise shorts, she heads out to the stone veranda. Sitting in her seat orange juice is already waiting for her.

She sips it slowly admiring the way the sunlight glisten over the waves making them shimmer like gems. She had never felt at peace like this before. For her only one thing could make this endless trip better. Touching her stomach at those thoughts.

'Stop it. It… it'll happen when it's meant to.' Kit shakes her head fighting back those thoughts.

Then she smelt two familiar people. Turning to the gate that leads to the beach she sees Thor with Natallia.

"Really? You're interrupting us?" Kit lifts a brow looking at Thor.

"I'm so, sorry. But Miss Romanoff insisted." Thor looks a bit panicked as he looks at the fierce red head. "M-my brother isn't around is he?" he looks around nervously.

"He's making me pancakes. You have five minutes before he comes out and then I'll have to ask you to leave." Kit stares a bit sharply.

Kit was enjoying her new found freedom and being spoiled. She didn't want that stopped so soon which is clearly what they have come to do in some way. Also something about Natallia irked Kit.

"Please speak quickly." Thor motions for the loose pants and small topped woman to come forward.

"Shield would like to ask you to join a team. You see-" Natallia starts sitting across from her, pausing as Kit holds a hand up for her to stop.

"I have NO intentions of working for Fury." Kit snarls slightly.

"You wouldn't be working for Fury." Natallia shakes her head a bit. "You'd be an adviser to a team. No red tape, no restrictions, and you'll be free to come and go as you please."

Kit ponders this while eyeing the woman. Thor had to of told them trying to track them down was dangerous so this was clearly important to them. But why?

"Why me?" Kit looks at her curiously but still on guard.

"Truth? We've made mistakes. Costly ones. We're hoping this will give us some good graces with the Foxes and Asgardians." The against keeps her tone neutral and posture statuesque but something in her eyes said this was truth, or at least the one she knew.

"If and I mean IF I do this there are a few conditions." Kit loosens a bit.

"Name it." Natallia nods.

"Anything we find goes back to its rightful heritage not to your volt of dangerous toys." Kit stares sharply.

"That is… a hard request. But I'm sure the heads can be made to see the value in it." Natallia picks her words carefully. "What's the other?" she eyes the vixen.

"Oh that's not for you." Kit smirks looking over at her brother in law.

"Alright I have butter, syrup and…" Loki walks out to see everyone. "Honey? Did you invite them?" he places the tray down focusing on her at the moment.

"Tasha came to offer me a job." Kit smiles over at the Russian spy. "And Thor will be making up for our interrupted honeymoon." She looks at him again with a smirk.

"Really?" Loki has a glint in his eyes.

Seeing these looks makes Thor gulp. Whatever they had planned wouldn't be pleasant. For him at least.


	14. Chapter 14

**[S3 CH.2: 0-8-4]**

Natallia returns to give the request. Kit stating she wouldn't start until that was agreed on. So in the meantime it was time for Thor's punishment.

Putting him in a girly dress, they had him serve them drinks and food for a few weeks. Kit promising she wouldn't post the photos or tell anyone about this. Key words being she.

About four weeks later in New York, a large ship called the bus is getting ready to take off. People stare as Kit and Loki port into the hanger. Walking along something or someone smells a bit familiar. She can't fully place it though.

"This is not a good idea." A tall and handsome guy has a disapproving tone. "Two untrained Squints, a hacker, and an Asgardian?" he sounds unsure and a bit miffed.

"Ward has a point." A female Asian replies worry in her voice. "What exactly is your plan…" she starts as the couple comes around the corner.

"Coulson?" Kit is out of breath and wide eyed.

"Now, this is a surprise," Loki stated, a curious look on his face. "And believe me, it takes quite a lot to pull off such a feat. Thor will be furious when he learns of this, you do realize?"

"I do. But I'd appreciate being able to tell him myself. If you don't mind." Coulson nods looking at both old comrades.

"That will depend," the god answered, "on both you and on Thor himself. This is something that I will not lie to him about." It would be far too easy to disprove his lack of knowledge in this particular situation; an exercise in futility that Loki was disinclined to put any effort into. "As for you, I expect a very detailed explanation."

"I heard your heart stop. I held your hand as you…" Kit couldn't finish, this was overwhelming. Loki put his arm around Kit's hip to comfort her.

"I can explain. After what happened Fury flew me off to a hospital and I spent the last year recuperating in Tahiti." Coulson holds his hands up in a calming manner, remembering her powers and what she had done for him.

"But your heart…" Kit looks at him in disbelief. Loki watched Coulson as he spoke, analyzing every movement and word with careful skepticism.

"May I?" Coulson motions to her hand glancing at husband and wife realizing there's only one thing she'll believe.

"I'm sorry," Loki interrupted before Kit could answer. He held suspicion from his voice, keeping only the genuine curiosity present. "Where was it that you stayed to recover?"

"Tahiti. It's a magical place." Coulson recites.

Loki kept himself from reacting as he observed the lack of memory recall tells. Knowing how to be an effective politician, and of course causing mischief without getting caught, among other things, meant knowing how to be convincing. Words alone were not enough to convey sincerity, and neither was tone. Body language and micro-expressions did most of the work there, and as the smaller man spoke, he did not notice any such signs. His suspicion increased, and just before he went to test a theory, his wife tested it for him.

"Tahiti?" Kit looks confused remembering they spent some time there.

"It's a magical place." Coulson nods repeating the phrase.

'It's an autonomous response,' Loki noted to himself, face revealing nothing of his discovery.

Loki gave a brief nod for Coulson to continue as he was before he had interrupted; focusing on changing which senses had priority. If he put some effort into it, he could remember the auras of everyone who had been on the large four-engine jet a year ago, including Coulson. Now, it was time to find out if the man in front of them was a partial imposter, something he wouldn't put past Nicholas Fury.

Coulson takes a hold of Kit's hand and places it on his chest. The vixen could feel the small rhythms of his heartbeat. She eased at that, allow Loki some reprieve from his worry over her. But still this would have to be looked into.

"I will leave you to mingle with your team croí." Loki kisses her softly.

Loki gives Coulson a final glance. "You need only call my name have you any concern," he assures his love, giving her a kiss before vanishing. He had work on Asgard so he could only drop her off before heading back to help with things around the nine realms.

Kit stood there for a moment, missing him already. They hadn't been apart since their wedding. Not really anyway. But now she had to turn her attention to this new environment.

"By the way I'm a Fox. Though I am married to Loki and consider Asgard my home." Kit looks at the dark brown haired man.

"Why don't we call the others up and have introductions?" Coulson motions for the three to fallow.

In a few minutes they were with three young people. The guy was a dorkable sort, reminded Kit of Loki when they first met. The other two are young girls; one with strawberry blond hair and the other with wavy dark brow. Something about this one caught Kit's eye. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Now let's start introductions." Coulson glances at the odd group.

"Grant Ward." The off putting man nods.

"Melinda May." The woman, seemingly as old as Coulson, gives a small nod keeping her eyes on everyone, mostly on Kit and the brown eyed girl.

"Leo Fitz." The shy guy rubs his arm keeping his eyes down.

Really he was cute. It brought her back to old times.

"Jemma Simmons." The porcelain skinned girl gives a timid yet sincere smile.

"Sky." The final girl gives a small wave.

"I'm Kit a Fox and Loki's wife." The Vixen nods.

"Really?" Simmons and Fitz look wide eyed.

"How do you hide your ears and tails? Do you have more than one powers? What…" The two take turns to ask questions.

"I don't mind answering these bit by bit. But first don't we have somewhere to go?" Kit calms them down.

"She's right. Let's go." May heads for the cockpit.

They all take a seat and head off Peru. This was one of the few places Kit hadn't been with Loki, he didn't want to risk it with the war going on. Kit could tell why. She could smell the fear and linger of gun powder. The people are also so tense she didn't need her senses to see it.

Entering the temple Kit looks around in wonder. She felt the old stones unable to believe this magnificent place was crumbling. Then she saw the device on the wall.

"Well? Is it out of this world? Or one of yours?" Ward snips a bit with crossed arms looking at the vixen.

"It's not." Kit stars sharply. "And don't EVER insinuate that about my people would make weapons." She growls.

"I think I'll go out and do my job." Ward clears his throat then turns to head out stopping in front of Sky. "What's yours?" he stares at her sharply then heads off.

Sky looks a bit down at that. Kit pats the poor pup's shoulder; she was trying to find her way. Something about this girl got to her, something familiar. She wanted to help this girl find her way.

The other two simply worked with their little droids. Neither seemed to notice this or simply ignoring it.

A few minutes later Ward comes to get the others with heavy gun fire outside. They head for the opening having to take shelter by the doors.

Kit closes her eyes counting the fighters by scent and steps. She made a count of the rebels then heads out with blue flames in hand.

"Get down!" Coulson calls to all on coms.

Kit, ears and tails out, places both hands close together the flames grow into an explosion as they hit the ground. The rebels thrown back as they race for the car with the device.

Fitz kept trying to explain something during the bumpy chase. Making it to the ship he tells them it's a weapon of some kind and VERY unstable. Everyone takes a few steps back at that.

Something about these new men with them didn't feel right. Kit watched them carefully, unsure what their intentions are.

Sadly shortly after that she was knocked out with a powder. Waking up in the hold she has a power dampener collar on along with cuffs. Her first day wasn't going well.

"We need a way out of here." Ward looks around.

"Like what? If I call Hymdoll for help this won't end well." Kit pulls weakenedly on the binders.

"And we have no plan." Simmons whispers worried after that firefight a few hours ago.

"We don't need all of it. Just a peace. Right?" Ward looks over at Sky, guess they connected.

"Yeah, like pieces of a puzzle." Sky looks around trying to find her part.

They soon come up with a plan. After May takes out the guard she frees the others. Kit grateful to have that thing off her neck.

Overloading the doors system with a small explosion they head upstairs. The fight is intense in the loosing pressure cabin. Kit unable to use her flames in this situation, luckily she did know hand to hand as well.

During her banishment she picked up many skills. Some for situations like this. Others will be used later.

"Alright!" The youngers high five each other.

'This team just might work out.' Kit looks at the now getting along group.


	15. Chapter 15

**[S3 CH.3: Eye Spy]**

A few months have passed since they became a team. Sky finally seems to be finding her place within. Even going undercover to prove she's a true member of this unlikely family. Ward has started training her and she seems to enjoy it, along with messing with him.

Kit kept her eyes on the girl. Something about her kept pulling her attention at times. She couldn't places it really but just put it off to Sky being a girl like she was.

On the plane on a clear day, Kit found Sky with Simmons. She had a request of them.

"Thanks for this. These devices are still new to me." Kit sighs looking at the large screen.

"No prob. So what are you thinking for a present?" Sky looks up a few shops.

"Not sure." Kit looks through the shop sites.

"Oh what about a tie?" Simmons points to a green and gold speckled item.

Kit looks over a few items, none really seeming to fit Loki. Not for this.

"Really shopping is difficult." Kit sighs feeling a bit defeated.

"What do you usually do for your anniversary?" Sky sounds a bit miffed at the vixens need for perfection.

"I usually make us a picnic and he gets me a snow globe. Then we spend the day at our spot." Kit smiles at the memories. "He also did it to keep me from thinking about my fears." She thought about all his comfort.

"That's so sweet." Simmons looking ready to cry or swoon at those thoughts.

Sky realizes this is more than an anniversary present. This was a thank you for all the years of encouragement.

"Okay let's try this again." Sky goes back to the large computer.

The anniversary was a few months away. So she did have time but she wanted to find something for him.

Soon they were called to Sweden to hunt for a thief and killer. Kit went with Coulson, May, and Sky to the subway where the bodies had laid. The vixen had to hold her hand over her mouth at the heavy smell of blood.

"Can you find her?" May looks at Kit with a cold tone.

"I can find someone after smelling them." Kit sighs looking over at the hyper focused spy. "All I can do is tell you if I smell something familiar or threatening." She explains sniffing about.

"Well I think I can help with that." Sky shows a Tweet photo of men in red masks and black suits.

Returning to the Bus they begin to look through all the photos posted from phones of the masked men. They look through to find this mystery woman. Coulson is the one to point her out.

"Akela Amador. She was thought to be dead along with her team." Coulson sounds sad about the memory, yet a bit relieved to see her.

"I'll call the Hub and-" May starts.

"I'd rather wait on that." Coulson cuts her off. "Until we know more that is." He had pleading eyes.

May simply nods. Kit watching them and their strong bond. They weren't mates but they were bound in some way or another and it was interesting to watch. Kit guessed at some point they'd change from comrades to TRUE partners.

After some tracking and discussions they headed out to try and find her. Kit would go with Ward and Coulson to check around town.

The fox kept her senses open while hiding her ears and tails. The guys keeping on guard themselves.

Eventually Kit caught a familiar scent. Didn't know if it was hers, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. They find she HAD been there but was checked out hours ago.

After that Sky calls saying the van her and the Squints were in had been knocked over by Akela. They head back to make sure they're all okay and then head back to the ship.

Once given the all clear from Kit the three went back to work. Soon Sky had the feed from the van. All are surprised to see it's Akela's eye. Even more jarring is to see she's being controlled. She has NO say in her actions not even her sleep is her own.

This made Kit boil, to be a prisoner in her own skin. That was beyond wrong. She'd make whoever did this pay.

"We need to watch her. At some point she'll look at something that will tell us where she is." Coulson speaks firmly and a bit panicked.

"I'll take first watch." Kit places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Coulson nods then heads to his office slowly. Kit could smell the worry and guilt on him. Someone would have to talk to him later.

She watched the screens feeling sick at every passing moment. Kit remembered her time as a prisoner in the rule of future heir and then on Asgard. She wouldn't let ANYONE be treated like this again.

Swapping off she went to get some rest before talking to Coulson. Though she stops at the door hearing Sky help comfort him in hear her tone. The scent coming off of the girl is conflicted but she genuinely wanted to comfort her father figure. Kit felt this maybe the first time she had one. Leaving them to talk she slinked away letting them have this moment.

The next morning they had Akela in a cell, for her safety and theirs. Kit with Sky head to the target zone. The vixen had a pair of glasses on and a secretary like dress.

"Okay you're ready to go." Sky detaches the wire from the glasses.

"Wish me luck." Kit smiles as she opens the door, careful not to look at her friend.

Kit could hear Sky whisper good luck and then headed in. She was careful to avoid mirrors or looking at her hands. Seducing the guard then knocking him out. Seeing those odd marks on a choke board she made a mental note of them herself before leaving.

She rushes out to Sky and back to the ship. They had saved Akela. Though now she only had one eye. She seemed to not mind it or the cell, probably glad for the quiet. All were surprised to find her handler had been trapped as well.

A short while later Akela was brought to a black car to be taken to prison. She didn't mind. It was welcomed. Finally she had peace of mind and understanding she was truly alone.

'I WILL find them. Whoever they are. They WILL pay.' Kit almost growls as her flames flash in her eyes, burning from all of this.


	16. Chapter 16

**[S3 CH.4: Virus]**

When Kit started working on the BUS Loki took to writing her. Mostly poems or riddles to keep her busy, others are questions about day to day life. Though in the loving parchment is also worry.

Worry for her and her new surroundings. He's not used to her being away from him so he's anxious. But he also wants her safe and happy.

After learning of Sky's betrayal he almost demands Kit back to Asgard. But Kit says no.

Yes Kit is hurt by the betrayal of the pup, but she also understands. She had a large reason. She's looking for herself; mentally, emotionally, and physically. Kit couldn't leave this poor thing alone, not now.

He accepts her staying, something Kit wasn't expecting. Tough this lead to something no one saw coming.

On a clear day the team returns to the ship tired and ready to pass out. Yet when they enter they find someone sitting in Lola, Coulson's cherry red convertible.

"This truly is a remarkable vehicle." Loki, very much at ease, trances his fingers over the front rims of the wheel.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Kit looks a mix of confusion and excitement.

"I have no business with the realms at the moment. Nor does Thor and his new band of recklessness need me. So I thought I'd come see you croí. Help where I can." Loki smiles at his wife hoping out of the nice car heading over, his eyes glancing at Sky.

Kit understood then what this was about. He wants to see for himself if this girl is worth the effort and faith Kit is giving her. He may have also caught her uncertainty about Ward. For him this is two birds with one stone.

"It'll be nice to have the help." Coulson speaks first keeping the others from starting anything not needed at the moment. "But please remember we have to be discreet in our work, so please keep the magic limited to what is needed." he looks a bit worried about that.

Loki gave a mischievous smile. "Discretion is my specialty. You needn't fear others noticing my magic unless they are meant to do so." He paused a moment to look at the door, smile turning almost malevolent. "I can't promise the same for outside of 'work,' however."

Then, he hadn't actually promised anything to begin with. While his unease and suspicions around Coulson remained, and knowing that his 'team' wasn't a predictable or even functional group of untrustworthy individuals, he wouldn't give them any assurances they could hold him to. Any of them but Kit, of course.

Turning his attention to his wife, the worried look in her eyes raised his wariness for a moment. An almost too-fast-to-see glance at the wardrobe dismissed his concern, and he waved Coulson off dismissively. "If you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with my wife."

'Oh no, don't find the present hidden in the wardrobe.' Kit mentally panics a bit, she had finally found the perfect gift for him and wanted it to be a surprise.

"See you two later." Coulson starts heading out.

"W-would you like to get something to eat? Or look around the plane?" Kit forces a smile trying to keep him away from her hiding place.

"Doesn't he call it a bus?" Loki asked, sitting on the bed with one leg crossed over the other. He waved his hand toward the wardrobe, isolating the light around it in place to form a glamour around it. Giving Kit a knowing look, he spoke in an amused tone. "You have five minutes before that wears off, croí."

Kit was a bit annoyed he wouldn't just humor her in pretending he didn't know. But he wasn't peeking so she got to work taking the gift in hand and porting off for a few minutes.

Finding Simmons she asks her to hide the present in her room then goes back to Loki. He had taken this time to look over one of the poem books on her small shell.

"Please promise you won't go looking for it. This is the first time I've been able to get you a real gift and I want it to be a surprise." Kit looks at him with pleading eyes, him able to easily picture downed ears and tails at this moment.

Returning the book to its place, Loki crossed to her and wrapped her waist in his arms. Even without knowing what her full form would add, he couldn't deny her this. "I promise."

"Thank you croí." Kit pecks his cheek.

"Now you don't think a peck is enough do you?" Loki's smile turns mischievous once more.

Before she could protest those soft cool lips met hers pulling her in. Not that she'd have much fight in her anyway. It had been months since they had touched and since she fed. It really wouldn't take much to get her in the mood.

The next morning Loki woke up first perusal. Her charm faded so he could see her ears twitch a bit in her sleep, something very adorable to him. These moments were everything to both of them; moments of pure bliss and understanding they are each other's.

Her ivory skin still glisten a bit from last night. Seeming to bacon him to kiss it. Something we wasn't inclined to deny himself. Though this caused the sleeping vixen to stir.

"Loki? What time is it?" Kit rubs her eyes sleepily, still lying on his chest.

"Around seven. It's still early, why not rest some more?" Loki's finger tips gently strokes her warm arm.

Kit shivers in delight at his touch. She wanted to stay in his embrace. But there was stuff to do. Fitz would need to be talked down from his paranoia and Sky would need to be treated from her training with Ward.

"Sorry croí. I need to get my day started." Kit kisses his lips lightly, her glamour once more hiding her ears and tails.

Loki sighed laying his head against the pillow, watching her dress. Part of him hoping his eyes on her would tempt her to rejoin him. But she simply pecked his lips once more than headed off to her duties.

Kit took care of her early morning work then went to steal an apple to eat. But the little treat soon evaporated and a plate of her favorite banana and chocolate chip buttered pancakes with syrup and honey on the side along with orange juice over on the other side appeared.

"Loki." Kit chuckles looking behind her, smelling his cool winter scent.

"Just a small treat my love." Loki smiles sitting next to her with a materialized rose tea in hand. Kit able to smell the honey coming off the tea.

Halfway through breakfast they are called into the meeting room. They are told they're heading for Wrigley Pennsylvania.

The little island is nice and cool. Kit almost wanted to have a picnic there. That is until she saw the floating body. Loki keeping her from getting too close by taking a hold of her hand lightly.

"How could this happen?" Coulson looks at the two squints.

"Well it could be…" Both mumble a bunch of things together that even Kit can't tell what they're saying.

Coulson holds his hand up for them to stop. "Let's try this again. What could cause this?"

"No clue. Hell if I know." They both look really confused.

"What about you two? Ever see anything like this?" Sky looks at the married pair.

"Nothing." Kit shakes her head.

"Not in all our years." Loki stares a bit curiously, yet never getting too close or letting his beloved too near.

"It really is interesting how it-" Simmons gets too close.

A small static charge shocking her and releasing the body. They then bring the body back on board.

Simmons works on the disseat as others try to figure out what happened. What lead to this attack? If that's what it was.

"Did you smell anything around him?" Ward looks over at Kit.

"Just kids, a teen, and some animals. And none got close enough to attack him." Kit shakes her head.

"Anyway it's an Asgard weapon gone rogue?" Coulson looks over at Loki.

"Not to my knowledge." Loki ponders this trying to recall while also keeping an eye on the two men.

"Um we have a new problem. There's another spike in electricity." Sky calls over the coms tracking it.

"On our way." Coulson relays.

Being told it's coming from a small farm they race for it. But by the time they arrive it's already dispersed, leading them to find another floating body.

Shortly after returning to the ship Sky finds out both men were volunteer firefighters and were in New York when the Chitauri attacked. Arriving at the fire station they split up; Loki and Kit went looking for what's causing this while Ward and Coulson talked to the men.

"This must be it." Kit reaches for the half melted mask.

"Don't touch it! It's a virus!" Simmons shouts throw the com.

Loki pulls Kit back porting her out to the car. Shortly after that they heard Coulson's talk with the soon to die fireman.

Not too much later they find out Simmons was infected with this sickness. She said she was working on the first man and hit a spot where the blood was still charged and it exploded on her. She had washed up quickly and thought she was fine. Turns out she was wrong.

"Maybe I could…" Kit starts nursing a drink.

"No croí." Loki takes a hold of her hand. "You know you can't do that. She's not a fox; you could do more harm than good." He warns with loving and worried eyes.

Kit leaned against his shoulder needing the comfort. Loki pecking her forehead.

This is all he could do. This was all anyone could do in this situation. And that drove EVERYONE crazy.

Finally Fitz and Simmons think of a way to cure this. Everyone watched them work. When they saw the last rat float up they felt their hearts sink.

"Can I please have a few minutes alone with Fitz?" Simmons looks teary eyed.

Coulson nods and shoes the others off.

Kit laid her head against Loki's shoulder in their room. She didn't like this, she wanted to help.

'Maybe it won't affect her so badly.' Kit pondered an idea.

"You can't save everyone croí." Loki, seeming to be able to sense what she's thinking, speaks gently entangling his hands with hers.

Kit turns to him her eyes misty. Before either could say anything though the alarm for the landing door opening sounds.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Kit hugs Simmons tightly.

"That was a very daring act." Loki looks almost impressed.

Simmons simply brushes her hair back as Kit releases her friend from the hug. Then Simmons saw a misty eyed Sky. The English girl goes to talk to the brown haired girl, Sky jumps into her arms not wanting to let go of her friend.

Loki saw this. The moment added to what he saw from her the last two weeks gave him enough proof. He could see why Kit wanted to help this child.

"You're leaving?" Kit was surprised and a bit sad.

"I need to get back to Asgard." Loki nods.

"Oh…" Kit's amber eyes drooped a bit.

"I'll see you for our anniversary croí." Loki gently strokes his fingers through her wavy peach hair.

Kit leans forward kissing him. Loki holding her close with one arm, taking in this moment. After all they wouldn't see each other for another month.

"Please be careful croí." Kit snuggles into his chest.

"You as well." Loki whispers. "Especially around Ward. I don't trust him." His tone was a bit sharp on the name.

"I feel the same." Kit assures him.


	17. Chapter 17

**[S3 CH.5: A Dream Wedding]**

A month passed quickly. Kit smiles happily finishing wrapping the small box in green and gold ribbon.

"Perfect." Kit looks satisfied with her work.

"When do you head for Asgard?" Sky plays solitaire on a nearby table.

"Traveling is going to have to wait." May peeks her head in. "We're needed in Galway." She heads for the cockpit.

"Galway?" Kit looks worried.

Soon they land near the beautiful cliffs of Moher. Just in the early morning summer mist a castle sits on the cliff side. Castle Saor, Kit's home.

The vixen felt a tightness in her chest. Partially for seeing her home after so long. But also worry on what could be wrong.

"Lady Kit." A few patrollers bow slightly seeing her.

"What's going on here? What happened?" Kit looks worried at the two men.

"Please fallow us." They motion for all of them to fallow.

Once at the large doors the vixen pauses for a moment. She hadn't been at these wooden frames in ages. Shaking her head she braces for whatever could be on the other side.

As soon as they open fireworks of sky blue and green go off spelling out 'Welcome Home Kit' as many clap at seeing her. Underneath glittering fading lights is Loki dressed in a nice black suit with a dark green tie.

Kit looks around taking everything in. She's not sure what's going on but does understand her home is not in danger. Loki, seeing her confusion, glides over to her.

"Surprised?" Loki gives a sincere smile.

"What is all this?" Kit is still processing.

"Yes. What is this?" May crosses her arms annoyed the alert was faked.

"I thought it was about time you came home. Then I had an idea for your present." Loki begins with loving eyes, ignoring May.

"This isn't my present?" Kit half jokes.

Loki smiles mischievously with a glint of joy in his eyes. Kit then realized he wasn't done surprising her yet.

"When we married it was magical." Loki starts taking a hold of her hands lovingly. "But we weren't able to have any of your tradition, nor your parents there. And I want to make up for that now." He looks at her with the same intense love he had that day.

Kit feels a pring as she breaks free wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you croí." She whispers with misty eyes.

"Anything for you my love." Loki whispers holding her close.

James gave his formal apologies for the false alarm, asking her team to stay for the vow renewal in a week. Coulson agrees thinking this could help repair a few rifts within the team.

That night Kit was introduced to four younger siblings during dinner. There's the triplet teen boys; Luke, Puck, and Von. Then the shy pup named Lisa.

"She looks a lot like you." Loki whispers glancing at the curly orange haired girl.

"I think she looks more like mom." Kit smiles a bit sadly at the timid peach eyed child.

Loki takes a hold of her hand messaging the top lightly with his thumb. He knows she's happy to be home. Yet it is also hard being reminded of the time lost. He's hoping this will help her and her family heal or at least find a new way of interacting with each other.

The next morning Loki woke up to Kit being gone. This hardly ever happened. If she did wake up first he'd feel her warm fingers tracing her over his cool skin. Scanning the room he sees a note.

-Note:

Went out for a bit.

Love, Kit-

Loki looked over the note trying to figure out where she would go. Then it clicked, this was her first time back home. She went to pay her respects to her mother.

Meanwhile Kit lit a candle by her mother's grave. She clasped her hands offering a prayer.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you." A few tears dripped down Kit's cheeks.

"There's nothing you could have done." James whispers gently pouting his hand on her shoulder as he kneels as well, sunflowers in hand.

"Dad…" Kit looks over at him unsure how to feel about this.

"We both regretted you know. We regretted not fighting for you." James choked on the coming tears.

A part of her understood why they couldn't fight. Hell she didn't. It still had always bothered her they just gave up though. Seeing her siblings for the first time she was starting to feel resentment from being cut off from those moments. But now… seeing the pain this had caused him, there was only one thing to do.

Kit hugged her father tight telling him he did all he could. James held her close as if to make sure this wasn't a dream, one they had shared all these decades apart. Tear waterfalls coming down both their cheeks.

Returning to the castle the first thing they see makes both of them laugh. Loki had talked Ward and Fitz into putting on a show for the pups. The comedy train wreck in front of them just made it all the funnier.

Loki of course is simply admiring his work. But on his lap, much to James astonishment, is little Lisa giggling even saying she wanted the show to continue.

"I can't believe it." James whispers wiping a few tears away at the sight.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Kit worriedly places her hand on his arm.

"Lisa has barely spoken since… since our time at the camps. Let alone laugh like that." Her father's eyes weld with tears once more at the sight of his other little girl coming back.

"Daddy!" Lisa ran over hugging his leg as the show ended. "Did you see? Shield beat the mean man." She points to the two men dressed in opposite costumes.

"I did." James picks up his pup.

"Sissy when I grow up can I be an agent like you?" Lisa looks over at her new found older sister with sparkling eyes.

"Keep up with your lessons and we'll talk in a few decades." The said sissy has misty eyes at the nickname and love in her little sister's eyes.

"I bet you'll be the prettiest agent." Loki wraps his arms around his wife's waist.

"Come on my little spy, time for lunch then naps." James nose kisses her making her laugh again.

Oh how that sound rang in his ears and heart. Hugging her close he mouths thank you to Loki whom simply nods as the said father heads off.

"You really are an amazing father." Kit snuggles against him, her eyes a bit sad as she touches her stomach.

Loki sees this and turns her to him. "You WILL be an amazing mother one day." He holds her shoulders gently messaging them with his thumbs.

"How can you be so sure?" Kit looks at him with misty eyes.

"Because no one is more deserving of such joys croí." Loki wipes away the would be tears.

All she can do is hug her husband as she silently cried in his arms. This had happened many times over their marriage and truthfully Loki was having doubts himself thinking it could be his Frost giant DNA keeping them baron. But he does believe they're owed this after everything.

The week quickly passed and it was time for their second wedding.

The back garden is cleaned up with nicely trimmed grass. The flowers and trees groomed slightly. White chairs all around with light green lace and light blue flowers decorating the seats.

In the guys' dressing room Loki sighs as he fixes his tie in a long mirror.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." Thor messes with his sleeve cuffs.

"Never." Loki smiles happily grabbing his jacket.

Meanwhile Kit is smoothing out her off the shoulder Celtic wedding dress. The gold trim accenting the shoulder and small belt. Her hair in a side rose ponytail with forget-me-nots scattered about.

"You look amazing." James smiles softly at his oldest.

"Thanks dad." Kit brushes a loose strained of hair back a bit. "I just wish mom could be here." She looks at herself in the body mirror.

"She is and always with be." James hugs her slightly.

Out at the garden Lisa tosses some pedals in her light blue flower girl dress. She's a bit shy but that just seems to add to her cuteness.

Walking down the aisle with her father gave Kit a real since of peace. Seeing Loki standing there makes her heart race once more.

"Let us gather to witness the union of Loki and Kit. Giving them our blessing as they are anointed and made law." Frigga looks ready to cry at this moment coming again.

"Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our lives be done." Loki takes a hold of Kit's hands.

Kit fights back her tears smiling happily. "Ye cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give ye that which is mine to give. Ye cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve ye in those ways ye require and the honeycomb shall taste sweeter coming from my hands."

"With these vows, these two souls are now bound." Frigga announces. "You may now kiss the bride." She smiles warmly at the two of them.

Loki once more pools her into the kiss. Kit loosing herself in those cool lips like the first time as everyone cheers.

Cutting into the red velvet cake they couldn't help but do the cliché of getting frosting on the others nose. Also fending each other the first bite.

"This has been amazing. Thank you Loki." Kit smiles up at him as they dance.

"Anything for you my love." Loki holds her close as they twirl around.

"Can I have a turn?" Lisa gently tugs on Loki's pants.

"Of course princess." Loki gives a small bow taking a hold of her hand.

"May I steel the bride?" Thor holds his hand out for his sister in law.

"Just this once." Kit laughs taking a hold of his hand.

As the music continues Coulson then asks May to dance. Ward is with Sky and Fitz is dancing with Simmons.

Later on that night Kit does give Loki her gift. Inside the box is a green scarf with gold trim and the Celtic symbol for eternal on one side and Loki's symbol on the other.

"Do you like it?" Kit looks a bit worried for his reaction.

"I love it. Thank you croí." Loki kisses her lightly.


	18. Chapter 18

**[S3 CH.6: The Well]**

After the wedding they stay in Ireland for a while. Some to ketch up with the Soar family and the other for a second honeymoon. Loki always wearing his present.

When the Dark Elves attacked during the Convergence Kit had been sent back to the BUS for protection. During this time her powers would be cut off from her, even for a while after the fisher closes. Much to Kit's annoyance.

"They really did leave a large mess." Simmons looks at the endless rubble in an English building.

"Just once I'd like for Asgard to send the God of Cleaning up after yourself." Coulson picks up a piece of dibry tossing it into a nearby bin. "I bet they have a broom to clean this up with in a second." He sighs.

"There isn't actually." Kit shakes her head. "And no there's no spell for it either." She stops any other questions from coming her way.

'At least none I could do right now.' Kit tries and fails to make a flame in her hand. She sighs giving up for the time being.

Sky made a comment of wanting to fly a space ship then shifted to how she wouldn't mind getting her hands on Thor. May agreeing he was dreamy. Kit could only roll her eyes at that.

Soon they hear an alert and head out to a forest sanctuary. Kit couldn't smell or hear anything helpful. Her sense no better than the average human at the moment. Damn it was taking a long time for her powers to come back.

Returning to the ship she looks at the small staff print out. Something about it rang familiarly to her. But she couldn't fully place it, though she did rub her arms in a shiver looking at it. Upon seeing the news of these self-proclaimed gods rampaging, they decide to ask a professor about this weapon.

Kit arrived first, stepping to the side as the guy talked with a female student. The man is small in build with a gentle air about him. His office scattered with books from all over about different myths and legends. Seeing a few on Foxes made her smile.

"Well hello there. I'm Professor Elliot Randolph. Who are you?" The short man turned his attention to Kit after finishing with then student.

"Kit." The vixen gives a small polite nod.

"Are you here to in roll or…?" Elliot starts then sees a familiar face. "Using a pretty face to get my guard down. Not fair Coulson." The chip man jokingly lectures waving his golden pen disaprovingly.

"Didn't plan on that actually. She just went on a head of us." Coulson smiles at his old acquaintance.

"Well why do you need me?" Elliot places his pen in his tweed jacket pocket.

"For this." Coulson hands him the rough rendering of the broken item.

"It couldn't be… the Beserker Staff?" The professor looks at it with aw but a hint of something else in his tone.

Kit couldn't make it out. Man did she want her powers back.

'Beserker? Oh right I remember them from when I was a child.' Kit recalls the strong men with long staffs coming around from time to time.

She could remember the odd glow coming off their weapons as they touched them and the anger in their eyes and tone afterwards. She had been scared of these men as a child, them and their staffs of fury. A small shiver went down her remembering the rage that came from just a touch.

"One stayed because he had fallen in love." Elliot continues his story.

Apparently he had been talking the whole time. Though Kit couldn't tell you most of it, she had been lost in her memories. Something that had been happening a lot sense being home.

"Oh, with whom?" Simmons swoons a bit.

"With life itself." Elliot adds with a soothing tone. "It's said he broke the staff into three pieces and hid them so no one could use its dark magic."

"Does it happen to say where they are?" Coulson looks worried for what's to come.

"Actually yes." Elliot places a finger up then goes looking for a book.

Giving them a riddle the professor suggests a place to look for the artifact.

Back on the ship they discover there is a place in Spain where the Asgardians could have been. Kit was made to stay with her powers still offline.

"This is annoying." Kit sighs heavily, her head lying on the cool steal lab table.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. Just give it a bit longer." Simmons tries to assure her while going over findings.

"In the meantime maybe you can tell us about the staff and its effects. What do you remember? The smallest thing could help." Fitz messes around on his tablet.

"I couldn't really tell you much." Kit sits up enough to lay her head in one hand, her fingers stringed through her hair. "Those men made me uneasy as a child. They were always ready for a fight and started a lot of them. The staffs… I remember they gave off a small glow and hum that felt creepy to me as a pup." She explains shivering at the memory.

"How old are you exactly?" The two squints look at the vixen curiously.

"Now that shall remain a secret." Kit uses the table for a small drum before heading out with a wink and a grin.

Soon Sky brought back an out of it Ward. Kit felt uneasy around him. Well more than usual. Especially after he loses his temper with Sky and the others. He had briefly touched the staff piece and was feeling the effects harshly. Kit wondered if this was actually his true nature or if he was simply more susceptible.

Not too long after they learn that Elliot is Asgardian. Not only that but this staff is his. That would explain the oddness in his tone; he was trying to sound detached from it but couldn't fully mask his familiarity with it.

He does tell them the last bit of the staff is at an Irish temple and promises to take them. Most likely he likes his anonymity and doesn't want others hurt by the dark rage that comes with his weapon.

Arriving they're ambushed by the falls gods. The leader shoving the last piece of the staff into Elliot's chest.

The squints help Coulson keep the Asgardian alive. Kit helped with some healing, her powers finally feeling in reach. From her spot she could see Ward kick ass and then May finish off the fight as Sky gave a drained Ward a helping hand.

"Am I dead?" Elliot looks at the others a bit sluggishly.

"No." Kit gives a tired chuckle.

"Simmons told us what to do." Coulson takes his hand out of the Asgardian's chest and looks at the English girl.

"You my dear are truly the most beautiful thing I've seen in ages." Elliot turns to his human savior. "And thank you Kit." He looks at the vixen, ears and tails out to heal.

Kit simply smiles; feeling tired from using her powers so soon after getting them back.

For saving his life Elliot offered to pay for one night at a hotel. They agree to that, grateful and needing the rest.

Walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair, Kit saw a blue rose on her bed with a note.

-Note:

Dream Lights 9pm.

Loki-

'Really now.' Kit laughs to herself.

Tapping the rose against her lips she pondered what to wear. Her eyes lit up as the perfect outfit came to mind.

As she was fixing one of her black ankle lase boots by the bar, the guys on her team stared. Her dress is a strapless sweetheart neckline and skin tight in Loki green. It was a wonder their eyes didn't pop out seeing all her curves and a LOT more of her ivory skin then they had ever seen before as the dress cuts off half way down her thigs.

"Take pics boys. It'll last longer." Kit smiles at a jaw dropped Ward and Fitz, along with a few men at the bar.

"Loki's the one picking up the staff." Coulson sighs looking at her teased hair and flirty makeup.

"Don't wait up." Kit winks then ports off to the club.

Meeting up with her husband she sees him leaning against the brick wall twirling a black fedora with a thin green ribbon in the middle. He's dressed in all black, first three buttons of his shirt on done, and the green scarf hanging off his shoulders for a bit of flare. He simply smiles placing the hat on and offers a hand for hers which she happily takes.

Dancing with opposite partners they keep each other in eye sight. To them this was a game, they teased until one or both of them say enough and then came back to one another.

This time Loki was the one that pulled her back into his embrace. Dancing with her so close others had to gulp at the sexual tension between them.

Having had their fun on the dance floor they find a quiet booth taking in one another. Loki's cool lips on hers, one hand behind her neck as the other traced over her leg. Slowly moving further in. His icy touch tingling her warm skin. As he reached his destination Kit gave a small moan.

"R-room 214. P-port us." Kit huffs her eyes clearly saying she wanted more.

"We don't have to leave." Loki teases kissing up and down her neck as his fingers twirl inside her.

"C-can't hold glamour. Want others to see my ears and tails?" Kit manages to get out, her thoughts beginning to muddle under his embrace.

Loki ponders this for a moment. Seconds later they're in her room only she's in her lacy blue underwear and cuffed to the bed.

"Wouldn't want you going anywhere." Loki teases kissing down her neck once more.

His lips maybe icy but every place he kissed felt hot. She lost herself in his touch as he slowly kissed down her body. As he reached her snooch she arched her back causing the silver cuffs to cling. He simply smirked in gratification as he continued to suckle her, his hands moving around her body.

When he finally came back up she was dizzy with pleasure her breathing heavy and eyes hungry. Kissing her she fed off of him once more, that light blue stream between them as their lips part for secants in between sweet kisses.

When he finally did enter her she lost herself in all that pleasure. The only sounds heard were them calling for each other in acetoin and the cuffs rattling.

The next morning Kit woke up to the sound the shower. She had planned to join him but then realized she was still chained. Sighing she tried to change into a fox to get out of them only to find she couldn't shift nor use her powers with them on.

"Loki?" Kit calls as the shower stopped.

"You called?" Loki leans in the door way, just a towel around his waist. His wet and steaming skin glistening as little drops rolled down his perfect abs.

"Why can't I use my powers?" Kit motions to the cuffs a puzzled look on her face.

"I did say you're not to go anywhere. Didn't I?" That mischievous and sexy smile of his shined his model white teeth as he walked over to the bed.

"Loki I have to get back to the BUS." Kit sighs motioning for him to uncuff her.

Loki ignored this. He knew they still had a few hours before takeoff and planned to monopolize her for as long as he could.

Kit wanted to protest and tried… for about a minute. Then caved under his touch. It was like electricity running through her body; she craved him more than normal.

Had they been a part that long? She didn't think so. Though she had no time to really think about this as her mind turned to mush at his caresses and kisses.


	19. Chapter 19

**[S3 CH.7: Unexpected News]**

After the staff incident things seemed to move in fast forward. They had a mission with a woman that was half haunted by a man that loved her and caused an accident. Sky also learned a small truth about herself.

Turns out S.H.E.I.L.D had been looking out for her since she was a baby. Out of all the darkness that came with her backstory, which only May Coulson and Kit know, that's what she took away from it. She wasn't unwanted, she was being protected by a large family she finally found her way to.

During this time Kit's powers started behaving oddly. After a weeklong sick leave they started flickering in and out randomly. Luckily she was able to save Sky. Turns out the other reason Kit had been drawn to her is that she's part Fox.

But Kit's powers are unreliable. They just kept flickering out until all that was left is her glamour.

"Now see aren't you glad you let us enter your DNA into the system?" Simmons draws a small vial of blood from Kit.

"I'll be 'glad' when I know why my powers have gone dormant." Kit, ears and tails out, places a band aid over the small puncture.

"Can you not even use your glamour?" Simmons looks worried putting the blood through a series of tests.

"I can but it's draining." Kit shakes her head a bit.

"Feeling well enough for a field trip? A new Rainbow Bridge is opening." Coulson peeks in.

"Ready and willing." Kit hops off the table, once more hiding her ears and tails.

"Sir I'd prefer if she stay here with Sky to be looked over." Simmons looks a bit worried.

"Yes please. Join me in my bubble." Sky motions to the quarantine room.

Kit eyes Coulson warningly. He wasn't getting her in there. Not without a fight.

Arriving at the dessert area the ones that appear out of the Bifrost are Loki and Syf. Kit runs into Loki's arms, her glamour fading as their lips touch.

Loki found this odd as she's sensitive about who sees them. She explains her powers have been acting funny and Simmons is running tests. He looks worried but chooses the car ride, not wanting to risk worsening her condition by porting them.

When they arrive at the BUS Loki almost pulls Kit to hear the results. As they get to the lab doors all they hear is Simmons squeal.

"Well that's a new reaction." Loki moves his hands to his ringing ears.

"W-was that about my results?" Kit's ears droop worried.

"Yes!" Simmons turns to them, her hands over her mouth but a clear smile in her eyes.

Kit is confused at this. That is until Loki twirls her around then kisses her.

Simmons gives an ultrasound to see how far along the baby is and assure it's safe despite all the fighting. Turns out Kit is just shy of three months. Shortly afterwards the new parents snuggle in Kits room as Syf informs the others on the mission.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Kit stares at the small black and white photo in disbelief.

Loki tilts her head to his, their lips inches apart. "We're not dreaming." He whispers kissing her lightly.

Kit felt a few happy trickles come down her cheeks. For so long she thought this was impossible and now here it was. Here she or he was. They wouldn't know the gender for a while more but Loki wasn't planning on allowing her to stay on the ship without him now. And she was now off the mission.

"But I want to help." Kit pouts in the small bed within quarantine.

"You can help by filling Sky in on your people and possible powers." Loki tucks her in.

"But I-" Kit's silenced with a kiss.

As Loki leaves she realizes she's been tricked. Pouting once more for a bit. Touching her stomach and seeing that small photo she can't help smiling and understanding he's being protective of them.

At the same time at Stark Tower, the guys are getting ready to open a bear after a long mission. Tony's screw top hits him in the middle of the head. His drink replaced with colorful fireworks reading 'WE'RE PREGNAT!'

"Why? Why my drink again? Why not ours?" Tony rubs his sour forehead looking over at Thor.

"At least this time it was for joyful news instead of a prank." Thor sips his, a small smile on his face for the happy couple.


	20. Chapter 20

**[S3 CH.8: Siren]**

On the BUS they have a meeting to go over how to catch Lorelei.

"Question." Ward makes sure his ICER is loaded. "Why is it Loki isn't given the 'Don't approach' speech?" he stares a bit sharply at the God.

"Because unlike you I'm above such warnings." Loki smirks shifting to his Asgardian outfit.

The others give a small chuckle at that. Ward simply checking over the weapons. Even Syf gave a small chuckle.

They head off to the small biker bar where she's held up.

"Did you see the target?" Colson looks over at the local cops.

"Yes we did. And she's beautiful." They point their rifles at them.

"Oh shit." Colson mutters under his breath.

"Not this again." Loki sighs rubbing between his eyes.

With that the shooting starts.

Loki, using one of his mirage selves, sneaks inside to confront Lorelei.

"Well, if it isn't one of the princes." Lorelei looks at him seductively. "You don't really want to fight me. Do you?" she tenderly places her hand on his arm.

"No," he replied in a smooth voice, eyeing her hand for a long moment. Lips curving up into a smile, he traced the length of her arm to her shoulder and then lingered on her neck for several seconds. Loki could see the still-raw and tender skin that had been hidden by her collar, and for a brief moment considered pitying her. He decided against it without much thought.

"I certainly don't want to fight you," he assured as he moved his eyes up to meet hers.

"What would you like then?" Lorelei moves closer, placing her well-endowed body against his toned one.

"That's a dangerous question." A spark of amusement flicked across his face at the question. "I'm known to be quite creative."

Lorelei eyes him a bit. Curious and interested in this little tit for tat. It would be interesting to steal him from the vixen.

"Well I wouldn't mind that." She whispers with a hot undertone as she moves to kiss him.

Loki places a cool finger against her lips, still smiling. "Don't be so quick to agree, my dear. After all, you've been through so much already."

Lorelei eyes him curiously. He was clearly having fun. But she was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"What's wrong pet? Don't want a taste?" She looks at him again with those seductive tones wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

"You misunderstand," Loki said as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You would be the pet, and after just a taste, you will never have had enough. An insatiable, desperate little pet."

Realizing she doesn't have him AT ALL. She decides to try again with more power in her tone.

"Whatever you wish for lover." Lorelei bats her long lashes at him. "Why not take me away and we'll see who is the master and the pet." She whispers in his ear in a low and sexy tone.

Loki laughed in a low, barely restrained manner. He gripped her hips tightly, enough to be painful, and pulled back enough to look at her face clearly. "There's no need for me to hide my desires, Lorelei. Neither is there need to show me what I already know."

The Asgardian watched frustration build behind her eyes as he felt another wave of her magic pulse, moving around him where it would go through most others. His smile turned malicious. "Performance issues? Well, you know, one out of five- oof!"

Loki doubled over reflexively as the siren brought her knee up suddenly into his groin, cringing from the shooting pain. "Fu- ugh, you damned woman!"

Lorelei runs out the back only to meet Ward. The others soon find him riding off with her to who knows where.

Meanwhile back on the BUS, Skye asks her questions and Kit tries to answer them to the best of her ability.

"Okay so will my powers be like yours? Or some other element? How many tails will I have? Is there a limit? How do I get them? Will I get them?" Skye spats out everything on her mind.

"Skye. One at a time pup." Kit laughs motioning with her hand to slow down.

"Sorry. This is just… do you know who my parents are?" Skye takes a breath then looks at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Kit finally understood the power of that look. Oh how she enjoys Loki crumbling under hers but now she's weak against this.

"No." Kit shakes her head slightly. "But I can ask around if you'd like. It's rare for a fox to fall for a human so there shouldn't be too many possibilities." She places her hand on the girl's with a soft smile.

Skye simply has a small hopeful smile as she turns to lay down for a nap. Kit does the same hoping she can help her find the answers she needs.

When the others return they were both in for a shock. They're told Ward was taken by the siren and Loki… he was 'distracted' long enough for her to get away.

"Didn't see that coming love?" Kit giggles enjoying this a bit, still stuck in the bed.

It was rare for Loki to fall victim to anything. Let alone being out matched by any other than her, though she was sure most of those he let her win.

"Not exactly, no," he conceded. Loki sat beside her, arms encircling her as he rested his head forward onto her shoulder. He sighed, taking refuge in the scent of her hair. "Nevertheless, that is always a beautiful sound, your laugh."

Kit leans her head back snuggling against him. Skye ignores the overly sweet moment as she works on her computer to find Ward.

A short while later they find Ward took Lorelei to Las Vegas.

"Kit…" Loki looks at his wife.

"I won't move." Kit cuts him off pouting a bit.

Loki lifts a brow looking at her questionly.

"I give you my word. I will not get out of this bad." Kit swears.

Loki looked unsure whether to fully believe her. But he's needed and heads off to find this rogue agent and Asgardian. He also wants a rematch against Lorelei.

While they are gone Kit smells someone familiar as Simmons is giving them checkups. Soon the girls find they're locked into the room.

"What's going on? Simmons?" Skye tries to pull on the door.

"I don't know." Simmons tries to override it with her tablet.

"Someone's locked us in." Kit looks a bit panicked.

Kit is not a fan of small places. She can tolerate the box knowing she can leave when she wishes, but this. No. Not being locked in. She begins to hyper ventilate holding her stomach.

"Oh dear." Simmons walks over to her. "Kit. Kit calm down, it's just a room see? And a very safe one. We have air, water, a few snacks. And I'm sure Skye will have it open soon." She motions to everything then looks at her friend fiercely typing.

Sky was able to hack the cameras so they could see what was going on. Fitz had locked them in and Ward was flying the ship while Lorelei and Sif fight in the interrogation slash holding cell.

"Sif!" Kit calls as it seems she's sucked out of the plane as a trap hatch was set off.

"Oh dear." Simmons gasps.

"No." Skye almost whispers.

"You girls okay?" Colson unlucks the door a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Loki rushes over taking Kit's face into his hands.

"I'm okay." Kit leans into one of his hands.

"We're fine. But Sif…" Skye replays what happened.

"No way she was taken out by that. Open the door again Skye, let her back in." Colson looks over the video.

"Yes it'll take far more to take her out." Loki agrees a small bit of wariness in his tone.

"I'm going to stop this plane." Colson heads off.

Loki snuggles Kit as Skye works on her computer. The only way they know something is going on is by the jolts around the plane. Once they stop they wait to see whom the victor is. Grateful it was their side.

"I shall take her with me. Don't fear she shall not escape again." Sif has the once again collard red head's arm gripped tight.

Lorelei glares over at them. Her eyes declaring vengeance, though none saw that happening anytime soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**[S3 CH.9: Tare]**

Two months have passed since finding out about the pregnancy. Much has happened since then.

They went after whom they thought was the Clairvoyant. It wasn't.

Ward showed his true colors shortly after kidnapping Skye. This, along with him threatening the squints, forced Skye's powers to the surface. She found she could control and feel vibrations of everything around her.

Finding out Hydra lives and was within S.H.E.I.L.D, the FOXES came to help. They were able to keep the cayuse down, though not by much. Kit had been forcefully brought up to Asgard for these fights with Sif and her mother in-law as her guards. Loki was taking NO chances of her or their baby in danger.

Once the dust settled Shield began to clear its name. They started off with having Captain America as their face while they cleaned up their organization. The FOXES help with keeping guard and finding the traitors. They were also ready to be back in the human world so this was a good way to interact and get their position as protectors back once more.

Meanwhile the FOXES were ALL interested in Skye's powers. All wanting to train her, though James won that fight. He had assigned an electric fox, Lincoln, as her sparring partner and it seemed they were bonded.

Kit thought it was cute the way they teasingly flirted. Loki simply rolled his eyes at this, saying they set a trend of bonding early. Kit had to remind him Lincoln was just a few hundred years younger than them.

On a cloudy day, in the new brick office, Kit had Loki pinned against a wall. Her lips hungry for his.

"Gentle dear. Gentle." Loki huffs, his hands on her warm face.

Kit couldn't really hear him. She leans forward stealing his lips once more, a thin blue glow between them.

Loki wraps a hand around her waist as the other unbuttons her blouse. His icy finger tips sent a shiver down her. He turned his lips to her neck making her moan. Kit pulled on his unbutton shirt to the medbay bed with her as he drops her silk bra nearby as he joins her. Kissing down his cool lips suckling her breasts once again making her moan and arch at his touch. Loki's touch was cool but breath hot, he was as separate as she was.

They had been apart for a few weeks for meetings yet it felt like months at this point in the pregnancy. They had always been addicted to each other but it had grown since they learned of their baby.

The couple snuggles close to one another a while after finishing. Loki kissing the top of her head as she read a book of poems to him. It was one of her favorites and made her feel better at being office bound until their little girl was born. Yes girl, they're having a girl. Loki beaming at the idea of having another little girl. But more than that it was THEIR daughter.

"She's kicking again." Loki smiles feeling Kit's growing stomach.

"She's saying hi." Kit laughs, laying her head against her husband's chest.

"We'll have to decide on names soon." Loki smiles softly kissing the top of her head.

"Oh I've picked." Kit grins flipping to a new page.

"Oh? What is it?" Loki lifts a brow, trying to keep his tone teasing but curiosity rings in it.

"Not telling." Kit sticks out her tongue teasingly.

Loki looks a bit miffed but mostly intrigued in the challenge.

But before he could start his attempts they got an alert. Kissing her head he heads off to see what is happening.

"So what's going on?" Skye wipes sweat with a towel.

"There have been claims of a demon sucking people dry. If a succubus is out and about this isn't good." James brings up the blurry photos and news reports.

"Succubus?" The squints look curious.

"It's a word for a FOX that can stop aging or death by fielding. But they can have no bond and their appetite is unstoppable." Kit says in the doorway.

"Kit…" Her husband and father look at her worried.

"What? Can't I at least give info?" Kit huffs holding her stomach.

"We need a small team to go to New Orleans and see what's going on." Coulson brings the attention back to the mission. "Loki, Skye, Simmons, and Fitz will go." He brings up the roster.

"Got it. We'll get packing." The young adults head off.

"Sounds interesting." Loki nods.

'It couldn't be. Could it?' Loki ponders a moment reflecting on what was said and staring at the blurry pictures.

"Something wrong croí?" Kit places her hand on his shoulder, her ears down smelling his distress.

"Perhaps," the Asgardian replied as his eyes focused on a particular photograph. "There is something eerily familiar. I wonder…" He trailed off, emerald eyes sharp and focused, and brought a hand up over the greyscale image. Forgoing the All-Speak in favor of using the power behind the words themselves, he dictated instructions to the image. "Gøra skýrt visa."

The image sharpened and then…

"Is that…?" Kit's voice shook as her breathing became heavy.

"That can't be." Loki, for a brief moment, felt breathless as the picture of the woman came into clarity. There was no mistaking the identity of the succubus. She was one of the few who had managed to escape him in New York, one of the few who he had tried to-

Kit was trembling in his arms. Kit. Kit and their daughter. He had to protect them. And to tell her and James both… But first, that meant getting her out of this room.

"Come, croí." Loki turned her to him, porting her back into their room and securing the door with a wordless spell. He cupped her cheek, tilting her chin to look at him. Keeping his voice in a trained calm, disallowing any of the fierce anxiety through the cracks, he spoke her name.

"Kit. My love be still. There are answers, and solutions, as there always are."

"How? How is SHE here? She was… I don't know where but she shouldn't be here." Kit coninuse to tremble. "Oh Loki, what if she tries to come after our-" she didn't dare finish that sentence.

Kit held her stomach again burying her face in his chest until she fell asleep. The mission wasn't until the morning so he could hold her for now.

But in the morning. In the morning he would have to come clean.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" James, Cap, and Banner stare shocked.

"Loki why my love?" Kit's ears are downed not understanding this.

"Please brother, tell them this is a game." Thor places his hand on his shoulder, being called in for support realizing how difficult this would be.

Loki flinched at the touch, not daring to look up at Thor. All too easily that hand could move to his neck and – 'Stop that, you fool. It wouldn't matter.'

"Even I am not so conceited to make a game of this," he replied harshly, stepping away from his brother just enough to be out of reach. Old habits die hard, if they died at all, and Thor especially was not very good at killing them.

"They deserved the same punishment as the rest," Loki said in a dark, malicious tone. "More so for their cowardice. There was no chance I was going to turn aside and allow them to escape after what they did." His words were sharp and stiff as he spoke, avoiding all of their eyes until he felt one set steadily on him. He looked up and met Kit's gaze, letting his expression and voice soften. "How could I? After having seen their damage first-hand, hurting the woman I love, how could I?"

Kit simply steps forward taking a hold of his hand. He looks unsure what to make of this until she takes a hold of his hand nuzzling it against her cheek.

"I love you croí and what you were trying to do for me. And our child, but why didn't you say anything?" Kit keeps her tone loving as she nuzzles his hand to keep him calm, seeing how much this is hurting him.

"I had-" Loki stopped suddenly, interlacing his fingers with Kit's as he looked to the floor. The admission was quiet, heavy. "I thought I had failed entirely."

Thor stares amazed, almost dropping his hammer on to the hardwood floors.

"What do you mean my love?" Kit hugs his arms, almost as shocked as Thor.

"Just as I said. When nothing tangible, even to my own senses, took place after the spell I thought it had failed. This is," he paused, eyes closed, and leaned gently into the comfort of his wife. "This is worse. My magic did pull them back here, but I know not when nor from where as I would if it had worked as intended. There's a chance that…"

He opened his eyes again and looked across to James. "The seam may not have closed properly, as I was not present to close it."

James eyes widened porting off with Banner. He would be needed to find the tear.

"Seam?" Thor looks confused.

"Between realms there are seams. Like a curtain made of delicate fabric, if you don't close one right away it can cause a tear." Kit explains, using the computer to give visuals to those… less intellectly inclined.

"So tears are bad right? How bad are we talking?" Coulson looks worried.

"You'll recall the mess from the Conversion in London," Loki said with a sigh, "made up of glimpses through Yggdrasil; through the World Tree. A tear like this would be potentially unstable, and…" He sat down near Kit defeatedly. "Potentially unrestricted by the branches and roots of Yggdrasil."

Kit understands this greatly. She hugs him, letting him lay his head on her shoulder. It was a small comfort but one none the less. That is until they feel a quake.

"Skye! This is NOT the time to practice!" Coulson calls over the coms.

"Not me." Skye calls back, trying to stop her racing heart as she had fallen into Lincoln's arms.

"Then…" Coulson turns to the paling couple.

"Omit the 'potentially' from my earlier statement regarding instability," Loki said with a groan. "We might not have long to fix this." If, he thought darkly, it can be fixed at all. In spite of his earlier words of assurance to Kit, he himself wasn't sure of the reparable nature this problem presented. For her sake, he wouldn't give voice to those doubts.

"We will survive this croí." Kit whispers kissing his cheek.

"I know," he replied quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist. Taking a slow breath, his head against her shoulder, he forced every thought from his mind. "I know."


	22. Chapter 22

**[S3 CH.10: Sealing]**

"We will survive this croí." Kit whispers kissing his cheek.

"I know," he replied quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist. Taking a slow breath, his head against her shoulder, he forced every thought from his mind. "I know."

The next morning they go to the lab to hear how long the scientists think they have.

"I'm sorry what?" Rogers stares shocked.

"We've complied the numbers and based on-" Simmons starts.

"I heard that." Rogers stops them with a hand up. "The others part. How long again?" his face says he was hoping to have heard them wrong.

The three look at each other. Then with deep breaths "Three months." They say at once.

"Oh boy." Coulson manages to get out.

"How do we stop this?" May goes into spy mode, yet even she had a small tremble in her voice.

"We'll have to trap Helen." James brings up a photo of the said woman. "Or one of the other two; Luka and Kilo." He brings up two more photos.

"Might want to cross them off your list." A male voice calls from behind.

The Avengers go on guard seeing a familiar well-groomed brown fox. All were ready to attack but James and Kit stop them upon seeing his violet eyes.

"Tanner, how are you…?" Kit stares with misty eyes.

Kit had believed her friend dead or with the few remaining rebels. Her father had no idea what had happened to him either after the groups splintered. All he could honestly tell her was that he had survived WWII. Those that came to their side said he had simply vanished one day.

"Loki's newest mistake tore into our world. I had to push my husband out of the way so he wouldn't be pulled into this hell." Tanner scowls at the Asgardian prince as he heads in.

"Watch your words," Loki warned sharply, instantly defensive of his eldest daughter. "I don't deny responsibility for this, but Hel has done nothing to earn such an insult."

Tanner growls at him, the tech around them sparking or short secreting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" James cuts between them. "Please explain what's going on in this other world. And how you ended up there. Loki you may stay if you keep cool as well." He looks at the two men.

"Fine." Tanner snarls crossing his arms.

"If the pup remembers his manners and leaves my children out of this," Loki agreed coldly, "I won't intentionally instigate anything. Please, Tanner, continue with your story."

"Please Tanner, what happened?" Kit keeps her old friend's temper from flaring, knowing where a part of his temper comes from.

Sighing Tanner begins his tale. Telling them how the elders continued to preach Kit was a demon but he didn't believe it and questioned everything going on.

"But the final straw was when I realized my father didn't want me to MAKE a weapon. He wanted us to BE the weapons. He was no better than Hydra. And when I told him what I learned, that the tailed prophecy was false, he tried to attack me. It was then that I jumped to this other world. A world long forgotten by our people, aside from children's tales." Tanner explains.

"How long have you been there?" Kit looks a bit curious but also worried for her friend.

"Since the other worlds second world war." He sighs a bit heavily. "But it wasn't all bad, I got to help the allies that time around and a few decades later met my husband." He smiles softly at the thought of him.

"The same one you had to save from being pulled here," Loki clarifies tentatively. "Where was the tear? If we can find it, I'm sure I can get a better idea of what we're dealing with. Though, I do have one other question for you. What did you mean about crossing off Luka and Kilo?"

"Yes, Lord Brat, _that_ husband." Tanner huffs. "And the tear closed behind me so you'll have to wait for a new one to appear." he turns from him.

"And the others?" Kit looks confused.

"When tracking them we found a hideout, and well… there were bodies in the basement, all sucked dry of energy. Two of them were Kilo and Luka. Looked like she had done them in last…" Tanner starts to explain.

"Wait," Loki interrupted, giving Tanner a quizzical look. "The tears come and go? That shouldn't be possible, not without…" He grew quiet, hands moving over themselves in nervous habit.

At most, he had expected three tears, unstable in size and gravity. If they had been lucky, it would have only been one such tear. To have multiple tears forming and dissolving wasn't something he had considered. It would have meant- it did mean- that the spell hadn't succeeded at a delay, but that it had gone very, very wrong.

"Croí, do you remember the passcode to my library?" He asked, glancing over to Kit with a serious expression. "The journals there may help me to unravel this… entanglement."

"Alright." Kit nods a bit unsure what's going on.

"I'll take her." Thor takes a hold of his sister's hand.

Kit didn't let him come with her to the library. That was her and Loki's spot and no one could enter without permission, aside from Frigga.

'There they are.' The vixen found the old leather bound books on a shelf. They were a bit worn, the paper fine and slightly tanned. Kit felt her fingers over the dragons and Norse rune indents, remembering a time so long ago.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Daddy will make things right." Kit places her hand over the kicking baby, trying to calm both her and herself.

"What will old notes tell you?" Tanner huffs as Loki begins to flip through pages back at the office.

"Exactly what it was I did," Loki replied distantly, scanning the pages quickly to find the correct dates. "Here," he muttered, slowing to read more carefully over his script. It took several minutes, and several pages, but he found what he was looking for: a complete breakdown of the spell he had cast. Going over each part in detail, searching every word and symbol, his eyes honed in on a very small change. He flipped back and forth between two pages, comparing the circle and symbols drawn on each.

" _You look so serious."_

 _Loki was quick to slide his quill to the side and cast a glamour over the pages as his wife wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and leaned into her embrace, letting the quill fall to the table as he closed his eyes. "I'm just writing, croí."_

" _Well, no writing serious things on our honeymoon. Even you need a break from your books."_

" _Of course, love. I hadn't realized I'd taken on such an expression," he mused aloud. "It's nothing to worry about."_

When he had moved his quill so suddenly, it had marked one of the symbols to go within the circle on the latter page; the page he had used as a template for the spell. A small, almost indiscernible difference that completely changed the direction of seidr within his circle. Enough of a change, evidently, to destabilize the entire spell.

Loki shut the leather book with a small thud, disbelief and alarm written into his now palled features. Even if he worked backwards from this, there may not be enough time before the self-propelling magic gained too much speed and ripped the fabric of reality apart entirely. He would be lucky to have a year. Something cold and heavy in his chest said he would have nowhere near that kind of time.

"Loki? What's wrong croí?" Kit places a hand on his paled face, rubbing her thumb on his cool cheek.

"Tanner, tell me more about the tear that brought you here," Loki said distantly, leaning into Kit as he tried to steady himself. "How long it was open, how soon after the last tear it appeared, those sorts of things."

"I don't know how long they've been appearing. We were only made aware of them two weeks ago when one appeared over the triangle and then dissipated after a few minutes." Tanner begins to explain. "As for mine it was a few days ago, we were on a date and taking a short cut home when one appeared. It tried to pull us both in but I shoved Curtis out of the way." He recalls the event and look of worry on his husband as the white tear closed.

'I wonder if he's still waiting.' Tanner's eyes grow distant looking out the large window.

"Why do you need to know this Lord Brat?" Tanner clears his throat looking at the couple a bit miffed.

"Are you that daft?" Loki snapped before he could stop himself, his hands tightening around themselves as he let Kit's presence keep the worst of his own volatility at bay. "Excuse me. It is important because it tells me how the magic is working and how much time we have to fix it. Did it take you the past few days to find us?" He asked as calmly as he could manage.

"I had to get my bearings on where I was and then started look around." Tanner nods, trying to behave.

'He's alive after that? This is something.' Thor stares amazed, standing in a corner with as much distance between himself and his brother as he can manage.

"If they started feeling the effects first doesn't that mean the damage is on their side not ours?" Kit ponders.

"Yes," Loki confirmed. "The magic was sent from here, but the pull drew damage from the other side toward our own." "If I had known sooner, then…" He sighed, pulling Kit closer and burying his face into her shoulder as one hand rested over her stomach.

"Thinking like that won't help us now," he scolded himself quietly. "I have a plan, croí. To get a better idea of just how much has been unraveled and how quickly it is being undone."

Kit looked confused for a secant. Then forced his face up to look at her.

"No. No you hear me? You're not going there." Kit starts. "And before you start with 'this is your fault' stuff, remember you did it for us. How is Lynn going to feel growing up without her father?" her eyes grow misty. Kit knows Loki. He'd and find the problem and close it to keep them safe, not even thinking about the fact he'll be cut off from them. Or see it as his punishment.

"You're not leaving us!" Kit cries, tears dripping down her cheeks with her ears down.

"Croí," Loki said in a startled tone, reaching up to wipe her tears and cup her face. "Kit, minn kaerr. I won't leave you. I promise, kaerr, I will not leave you." In slow, gentle movements, he stroked her hair and kissed her lips. His hold on her stayed ginger, but tightened as a further reassurance of his words.

"If it does come to that, needing to be fixed from that side, then we'll do it together." Loki glanced a moment toward Thor, feeling a searing tear in his chest he refused to show, before returning his eyes to hers. "Just as we always have. Together. I promise."

"Promise?" Kit hics calming down a bit.

"I promise, minn kaerr. I promise." Loki kissed her again, her lips, her cheek, and her forehead. "No force in existence could keep me from you, Kit. None. Ed heita. I promise."

Kit hugs him around the neck tight letting out the last bits of her tears. Loki simply stroked her hair letting get this out.

"Come on. You and the baby should get so rest." Skye takes a small grip on her arm.

Kit is too tired from that emotional blow to fight her. She was brought to her room laying down with a pink yarn fox plushy Loki had gotten her for comfort.

"So if that wasn't your idea than what was?" Tanner glares at him, the three now alone in the lab.

"Before that, you two are talking out your issues." Thor places two large jugs of ale in between them.

"I'm surprised to say this," Loki gave a tired sigh, "but I agree with Tanner. You, Thor, actually are crucial to this idea of mine. Well, at least as a messenger."

"That can wait until the morning." Thor hands them the glasses. "Or do you WANT Kit to be upset at her two guys not getting along again tomorrow?" he looks at them with a lifted brow.

Both look at each other, a small shared scowl between them. Neither wanted Kit upset so…

"Fine, fine. But you go and bring this notebook to that friend of yours, Erik. Tonight," Loki insisted.

"And. And then there was when you married that Jotunn broad… what was her name again? Anyway Kit cried for a week after that you cruel bastard." Tanner hiccups, his head half resting on a table with five pitchers near them.

"Angrboda," Loki supplied as he swirled the glass in his hand. "It was a political marriage, you know. There wasn't much to be done about it. I'd tried. You like this?" He lifted the glass questioningly.

"I still blame you!" Tanner points nearly falling over. "And it's not just that. You… you had woman and men all over the place. Married. This isn't even your first kid. You took all her firsts. But what one did you give her? None." He fights to keep himself steady in the chair. "Lord Brat." He huffs taking a new swig of his drink.

Loki raised an eyebrow as the fox flailed, downing the rest of his glass as Tanner spoke. He set it down with a hard clink. "You're right about the men and women, but you're wrong about not giving her a first. I gave her many."

"Oh really? Name them then." Tanner's ears and tail twitch about with his cheeks flushed.

"Firstly, she was the first person to ever interest me. Not strictly in a sexual or romantic way, but intellectually as well. She challenged me in ways only she could. Then, she was the first girl whom I ever genuinely respected," Loki stated, refilling his glass. "Mother excepted, of course, as that is a different type of respect all on its own. And then…"

Loki stared a long moment at his refilled glass, contemplating his next words before downing the entire thing. "Kit was the first person I ever made love to. The only person I've ever made love to. With. The first person I ever trusted. She's the only person I trust with the entirety of myself. The only person to ever truly know my heart."

Later on that night Kit went to the kitchen for something to drink and to try to find Loki, only to find him and Tanner passed out on the table with slightly filled cups in hand.

"Lord Brat." Tanner mumbles in his sleep.

Kit sighs getting Lincoln to bring them to the couch. Loki muttering something in Norse that made Kit flush as she placed a blanket on him.

"Sleep well croí." Kit whispers kissing his cheek.

"Oh my head." Tanner moans the next morning, feeling his pounding head.

'I REALLY lost my tolerance for that.' Tanner recalls the decades away from this stuff and its effects.

The sound stirred Loki, who upon waking barely had so much as a headache. Thor, he realized, had used one of his runes on the last casket he had brought them, knowing that ale alone in such miniscule amounts would barely affect the younger prince. The thought of Thor having successfully pranked him brought out a small, proud smile. The oaf was learning to think with his head after all.

He looked to the fox beside him warily, recalling just how much he had revealed the night before. They were things he never would have said with a clear mind, and least of all to Tanner. Worse still, he didn't yet know if there would be any attempt made to keep confidant or if his words would be brought about to his brother. Or, perhaps worse, to his mother. Thor he could deal with being hurt over his lack of trust, but he didn't want to cause his mother any further grief or pain.

"Calm down prince, I don't plan on saying anything." Tanner could smell his distress as he rubbed between his eyes. "After all I don't want Kit to know I blabbed to you either." He glances over at his fellow drinker.

Loki blinked. "You called me 'prince' just now," he pointed out. "That's a first."

"Yeah well… I kinda owe you it." Tanner sits back on the couch. "Truth is I hated you for a larger reason then all those things. It was the fact that, despite the hurt and heartache, all the tears and time wondering, Kit NEVER once blamed you. Not ever. And I felt someone had to. I didn't think that you could hurt from it just as much as she did. So… sorry about that." He glances over at him, trying hard to not have sarcasm in his voice.

"We each have our battles, pup," Loki replied, silently taken aback by the blunt apology. He tried to keep the sharpness from his voice as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Keep in mind the next time you go to judge another that you've really no idea what their battles are or have been. As for Kit, she's always understood more than I could give her in words. That's why I need her."

"Good, you two are up. Need a pick me up?" Kit brings in a tray with some bubbling water and medicine.

"Thanks." Tanner sighs taking his. "So Lynn huh? That Loki's idea or yours?" he smirks.

Kit flushes hiding her face with the tray. "Mine." She almost whispers glancing over at them.

Loki pulled Kit into his lap, wrapping one arm around her and using the other to pull away the tray. Her embarrassment was sweet, a moment to remind him that he hadn't- they hadn't lost just yet. Kissing the side of her neck, he recalled her words from the day before. "Tanner, may I have some time alone with my wife?"

"See you lovers later." Tanner waves, heading out and smirking.

"Croí?" Kit looks at him unsure what he'll do at the moment.

"I have to ask… Why?" His tone was gentle, and quiet with a weight that he couldn't let anyone else hear. No one else could know just how much, even if only sometimes, that he… She was set on the name, that much was clear, and he wouldn't try to dissuade her from it. However, it wasn't something that he could easily understand. "Why name her for me?"

"Loki…" Kit pecks his lips lightly. "You were my first friend and hero before ever being my love. You showed me how not to be scared of my powers or form. And although your nature can be mischievous, it's also filled with love. Love for your family and sometimes your people. I want her to be like that, to have your heart and that inquisitive nature." She smiles placing her hand on his chest. "I want her to have as much of you as possible, because then I know she'll always find her way through anything and have fun along the way."

Listening thoughtfully, he moved his hand over Kit's stomach; over Lynn. There was nothing untrue in what his wife had said, nothing to argue or refute. Perhaps there would be trouble in naming the girl after him, but if she was also her mother's daughter, and she would be, then their daughter would be well off. He leaned into Kit, letting her warmth fill his chest and replace the cold anxiety and heavy dread that had been building there. She always saw so much good in him that it was startling at times, but perhaps more so was that she was never delusional in what she saw. She didn't idolize him or love him blindly.

"I love you, minn croí."

"As do I my love." Kit kisses him slightly melting into the moment.

A little while later Thor returns with Eric. Not even bothering with formalities he heads for the lab giving his instructions on how to find these tears, needing at least two to confirm how long they have, which honestly no one thought was long.

They found two. One in Egypt and the other in Colorado. Both places were nearly empty save for the white shifting lightning bolts in the middle of them.

"It's still holding on this end." Eric calls over to those in Egypt on a sap phone.

"Here as well. If anything it's grown." Banner calls back looking at it worried.

"This isn't good." Tanner looks at the menacing form. "I hope your spell is ready princy, because time's up." He looks over at the guy working in a nearby tent.

In the past several weeks, Loki had been working almost non-stop on what he hoped would be an adequate counter-spell. He was nowhere near finished, at least not with anything that would work from this end, and Tanner didn't have the magical skill to do anything substantial on his own. Hearing the statement, he froze.

He would have to use an alternative method to mend this, and it meant not only going to the other world, but locking the way back to his own. Time hadn't given him any other option. The realization was worse than a strike from Mjolnir.

Quietly, he closed his book and set down his pen, expression deceptively calm. He stood, walking over to Tanner and looking at the tear. He could feel the world unraveling around it. No, there was no other way.

" _Together. I promise."_

"Tanner. Get Kit. I need to talk with my brother." He glanced over his shoulder, spotting the mess of blond hair and muscle. Without another word, he left Tanner to go and face Thor.

"Brodir." Loki couldn't help the way his voice faltered, nearly breaking as he forced the word out. As much as he hated it, there was no hiding his grief from his brother this time. And, if he were to be honest, he didn't want to.

"Brother? What's wrong? Why are you…" Thor looked at him worried then saw the tear and Kit holding her fairly large stomach.

Thor could be dense but even he could tell things were bad. The tears hadn't faded in weeks and were getting stronger. If Loki was coming to him it could only mean one thing.

"Loki you can't. Kit has just reunited with her family. And mother… she's been going crazy getting a nursery ready for little Lynn. I know you've sneaked peeks at it." Thor gives a small chuckle, hoping to sway Loki's mood but didn't work. "W-we haven't had nearly enough adventures you and I. And I don't want to miss a chance to be an uncle again. And… and… please brother, don't leave us." He looked at him with truly sad and sunken eyes.

The words stung, and for once, Loki didn't bother trying to hide just how much this decision pained him. "Thor, if I don't… We die," he said heavily. "All of us. This is the only chance to stop that from happening. So you, Thor…"

Loki gripped his arm tightly, managing a fierce look in spite of his grief. "You take care of them. Our mother, our father. My children." His words broke again, but he forced himself to continue. "I don't give a fuck what misgivings you have, make your peace with them and protect them. I never could. Maybe you'll be a better guardian to them than I ever have been."

Thor pulled his brother into a hug as he simply nods. "Never forget there's a home waiting for you across that veil. And we'll never stop waiting to greet you again." He has his hand behind his neck tapping their foreheads together.

"I won't forget," Loki promised, closing his eyes. He took this moment to dictate everything to memory. The warmth and weight of Thor's hand against his neck, the powerful energy that radiated off of him like building static, the safety of being in his older brother's arms. Every detail was burned into his mind, into his skin, never to be forgotten. Hearing a concerned call for him, he braced himself and stepped back. "Promise me you'll take care of them."

"I give you my word as your brother. They'll be safe as long as I live." Thor nods, standing firm and tall like a true king.

"Princy! We gotta go now! Any stronger and we'll be bounced back here!" Tanner calls through cupped hands.

"The winds are growing fierce too my love!" Kit tries to hold her robe hood from flying off.

Loki gave one last look to his brother, materializing a key and placing it in his hand. "Your name is the passcode."

He turned before he could see Thor's reaction, bringing his calm façade back into place as he walked over to the foxes. He wrapped his arms around Kit protectively, looking to the tear. _"Together,"_ he had promised her.She was the one person he wouldn't break his word to.

"Hold tightly, croí. It will be turbulent and dizzying, far more than what porting you've done up until now, but we'll be alright. No matter what this other world holds for us, we'll face it together."

Kit simply nods holding on tight. Passing through they find a panic stricken New York. Kit was a bit confused, wondering if it failed. That is until she saw a flying man and speedster man, along with others most in colorful uniforms.

"This world is… interesting." Kit huffs feeling a bit off.

"There's no Tower," Loki pointed out, scanning the otherwise familiar city lines.

Shaking his head, he studied the tear they had come through. It was as they had feared: The fabric had unraveled significantly more on this side. There wouldn't be much time before it came undone entirely. Such an event would put the Conversion to shame.

Kissing his wife with a gentle passion, he ran a hand through her hair before stepping toward the tear and calling up energy around him. He could feel the dim shimmers of his own magic and grasped at it, a circle of light forming around him as he focused entirely on the weaves of the metaphysical fabric. It would be draining, more so than his usual deficit from being on his own Midgard, and it would take almost all of his strength. But he could do it. He _would_ do it.

Kit watched his work, feeling their daughter kick and then…

'No. Not now little one.' Kit holds her stomach feeling her water break.

Loki faltered at the sound, instantly glancing back to his wife with wide eyes.

"You stay focused or there's NO future!" Tanner yells to him. "I'll get them to safety." He heads over to her.

"Croí…" Kit huffs as she's ported off.

Kit soon found herself in a hospital room of some kind. She couldn't fully focus the world around her spinning.

"Stay calm now. We'll take care of you." A female doctor calls over her calmingly.

The woman's red hair and calm demeanor reminded her of Simmons. Then she thought of how poor shy Fitz was planning to finally ask her out if they survived this and how she promised to help him with outfits if yes or comfort if she said no.

'Simmons. Fitz.' Kit felt a tear fall as she recalled their faces.

"Are you alright? Any discomfort?" The warm brown eyed woman gently places a hand on Kit's shoulder.

"Loki. Where's Loki?" Kit manages through the beginning contractions.

"He's still fixing the whole. But I'm here." Tanner takes a hold of her hand.

Kit takes a hold squeezing tight whenever the pain started. Tanner flinched from the pain but kept trying to calm her and lead her through breathing exercises.

"W-what are you doing?" Kit looks at him a bit confused and irritated in her dizzying state.

"Didn't you go to lamas classes?" Tanner lifts a brow.

"With ALL that has been happening WHEN would we have time!?" Kit grips tighter, half because of the contractions and the other anger at him.

"Okay. Okay. Please don't break my hand." Tanner whispers the last part.

"It looks like you're just about ready. We should get you into the ER." The doctor checks her over.

"No. No. Not without…" Kit shakes her head then feels another contraction.

"I'm sorry but we have to take you know." The doctor motions for her assistants to move the wheel bed.

Once in the plain box room Kit no longer could say anything. The pain was horrible as she gripped the sides of the bed, shaking a bit with fear. This was their first child and she was alone. Loki, granted, was trying to fix something. But it was going to drain him.

'Please Loki. Please make it. Loki.' Kit felt tears in her eyes as she pushed.

Finally after… she has no idea how long she heard it. A little cry. Looking over tiredly she saw tuffs of black hair and what she thought is dark blue fur, but tossed that up to being tired.

"Lynn." Kit gave a small smile before passing out.

A few hours later at Gotham General, Tanner waits for Loki in the waiting room. The said man comes through the doors, clearly tired but also panicked for his family.

As the energy flowed through and around Loki with meticulous direction, the last of his magic was pulled back and the metaphysical fabric mended. Completing the task, Loki felt all of the energy he had mustered from around and within him go still, and he fell to his knees unceremoniously with harsh gasps.

There was nothing in front of him. No tear or even slight unraveling of the world. This one and his own were now completely disconnected. Thor was on the other side. His mother and four of his children were on the other side. Pain, both from the exertion and the reminder of what he had done, crippled him. He wanted the only comfort he knew he could take, but when he reached out with his mind, he could not sense Kit's.

Panic overtook grief, and he forced himself to his feet with unsteady and unbalanced movements. Then, he took off running. He knew where Tanner most likely took her, taking the area and circumstances both into account, and he didn't slow down until he'd reached the hospital. Loki rushed up the stairs and down an unfamiliar hallway until Tanner caught his arm. Any other time, that wouldn't have been enough to stop him, given that he was far stronger than the fox. He nearly collapsed again as he was forced to stop, eyes on the door in front of him. "Let me go."

"Loki, calm down. Both are resting you need to get some yourself." Tanner, keeping his grip loose, looks at him with a bit of worry.

"I will not be able to rest until I see them both," he said in a raspy huff.

"Fallow me." Tanner sighs giving in.

Quietly opening the door, Loki could see Kit asleep on her side. She was clearly tired and her hair a mess, yet looked oh so beautiful to him. To her left was a clear basinet. Inside laid a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

Loki let the door drift closed behind him, eyes going back and forth between his wife and daughter. Forcing his feet, he took short steps over to the basinet, gingerly brushing a small wisp of hair aside as he looked over her with a weak smile, letting his fingers rest against Lynn's cheek. "Sleep well, minn audr."

Moving to settle behind Kit on the bed was another struggle, but he managed to wrap his arms around her without waking her, and nuzzled the back of her neck. Her familiar scent and feel, the assurance of safety that her presence promised, broke the last of his resolve. Short, silent sobs overtook him, and he no longer had the strength to fight them back. They only tapered off and stopped when his body followed his mind's example and gave out, pulling him from consciousness.

Tanner simply kept guard over the closed off wing, only allowing those needed and allowed throw.

The family came to find the group Tanner and his husband worked with are called the 'Justice League' and they could help create new identities for them. They chose to keep their names but for a last they picked Asgard to honor their distant home.

While that was being set up, they stayed on the Kent's farm. An old couple ran it and they were sweet folks used to those that aren't like others. This also gave them time to get used to the magical lay lines of this world and the idea of their daughter already having her ears and tail. They both found her navy blue fur adorable.

They did like Small Ville but when it came time to choose where to live they picked Gotham. It was more active and could keep them busy.

Two short years later, little Lynn is teetering on a grassy ground heading for the out stretched arms of her father. She falls just a few steps away from him, her mixed eyes, one emerald green and the other amber, misting over as she begins to cry, her ears pinned down.

Loki couldn't help but smile, picking the girl up into his arms and kissing her forehead. "It's okay, my dear. Are you done for now?"

Lynn nods hiccupping as she hugs her dad. She nuzzles against him taking his comfort.

He gently stroked her hair, sitting down and waving his hand in a wordless spell. Light refracted into patterns, taking on the form of a small, blue rabbit. "Look, my love."

"Hop hop." Lynn smiles with a small tail wag.

The bunny then hops around making the little girl giggle and clap as she sat on her dad's lap.

"I thought I might find you down here." Kit comes over to them with a soft smile.

"Mama!" Lynn reaches up happily.

"You should have been in bed already pup." Kit takes her into her arms snuggling her close.

Lynn's ears down as she pouts, but she yawns and lays her head on her mother's chest. The two parents then head upstairs closing the wooden door behind them.

"Song?" Lynn tugs sleepily on her mom's shirt as she sees her starry decorated crib.

"One." Kit kisses the top of her head laying her down.

"The sky is dark and the hills are white

As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night,

And this is the song the storm-king sings,

As over the world his cloak he flings:

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"

He rustles his wings and gruffly sings: Sleep, little one, sleep." Both parents sing softly as Lynn begins to close her little eyes.

Snuggling her favorite pink fox she drifts off to sleep. The parents porting to their room.

"So how far did she make it this time?" Kit lays her head against his chest as they settle down for the night.

"She was only a few steps away. Two or three," Loki said, holding his love close. "She'll have it tomorrow, I'm sure."

"She's a fast learner like her father." Kit pecks his lips lightly.

"And her mother," he returned with a light smile. "Don't I get more than that?"

Kit smiles kissing him again as his hands wrap around her waist. The two lose themselves in one another.

A note from Loki's mun: It has come to my attention that this story, and others, receive comments pointing out where various grammatical errors and the like are made outside of a constructive context with some frequency. Let me be clear in stating that this is extremely rude. I understand that it can sometimes be frustrating when an author does not follow certain grammatical rules consistently, or to have my very different style going back and forth with DD's, but pointing out mistakes instead of offering constructive advice is mean and unnecessary. If you have nothing constructive to say about the story or how it is written, don't say anything at all. This is a place where the story itself is significantly more important than how it's told. If you want professional or elitist grammar, kindly show yourself out and go to AO3 instead.

To long-time followers and supporters of this story, let me take the time to thank you for coming with DD and I on this journey. It has been a genuine pleasure and a fun challenge to take part in writing this roller-coaster of emotions. I rarely get the chance to write for Loki anymore, and having DD bring me in on this project has helped tremendously with my motivation to write my own story with him, which I have been sitting on for four-something years now. I hope that you all have been inspired as well by this story, and reminded that no matter how far-out or crazy an idea may seem, every story deserves to be told.

This won't be the last you hear from me or Loki; after all, stories don't ever really end.

(Loki played by a dear friend)


End file.
